The New Girl
by dbzlover135
Summary: Goku has left with Shenron, forever. Goten is very depressed about his father leaving but stumbles along a little girl in the woods that resembles his father a bit. He decides to take her home and make her part of the family. But what happens when an enemy comes to Earth searching for Goku but his locator says that the little girl is Goku? Who is this little girl? Gochi is my OC
1. The Little Girl

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 1: The Little Girl**_

* * *

It was the day after Goku left with Shenron.

And Goten was very depressed about it.

First, his father isn't there for him for the first seven-years of his life.

Then, he leaves when he is twelve-years old and returns five-years later as a child.

Lastly to top it all off, Goten barely gets to see him and then he leaves with Shenron forever.

Sometimes Goten doesn't even feel like he has a father.

But he doesn't let anyone know because he didn't want anyones pity.

Currently, he was sitting inside his home flipping through the channels trying to clear his mind.

ChiChi walked into the living room and looked at him.

"Are you alright Goten?"

"I'm fine mom."

She frowned at the tone of his voice.

She knew he was most likely upset about his father leaving.

"Why don't you go hang out with Trunks."

"He's busy."

"How about you go over to Gohans and visit."

He sighed.

"Sure."

He turned off the TV and walked out of the house.

As he was walking to Gohan's he thought he sensed someones powerlevel.

He looked over at the forest for a moment.

He shook his head and knocked on the door of Gohan's home.

The door opened and Pan smiled up at him.

"Hey Uncle Goten."

He placed his hands on his hips.

"Pan you know how I feel about you calling me that."

"Right, sorry Goten."

He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Is your dad here?"

"No he's out on a dinner date with my mom."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And they left you alone?"

"They said I'm mature enough to be home alone."

"Thats cool, tell them I said hi."

"Right bye."

He walked away from the home and decided to walk through the forest.

He sighed and climbed up an apple tree.

As he was eating an apple he saw someone walk by.

He raised an eyebrow.

Nobody except his family lived out at Mt. Paoz.

He lowered his powerlevel and watched this person.

He could tell from the body structure that it was a girl.

A young girl at that.

She walked over to a tree and punched it making it fall down.

She picked it up over her shoulder and walked off.

Goten's eyes widened.

Whoever this little girl was she was a fighter for sure.

He decided to follow after her.

He jumped out of the tree and slowly walked behind her.

The little girl stopped walking and turned around when she heard his footsteps.

Goten quickly hid behind a tree and waited.

She shrugged her shoulders when she didn't see anyone and continued walking.

She made it to a small cave and set the tree on the ground.

She brought her arm up and quickly broke the tree into a bunch of pieces.

She smiled and grabbed a few pieces and put them inside the cave.

Goten looked at her confused wondering what she was doing.

She began to rub two pieces of wood together making a fire start.

She shivered from coldness and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Goten frowned.

Whoever this girl was she must be homeless and have no family.

He must have made some sort of noise because she quickly looked over in his direction.

She stood up nervously and moved farther back into the cave.

He gulped and stepped into her sight.

"I'm not going to hurt you if thats what you think, I'm Son Goten."

She didn't respond, only looked at him with fear in her eyes.

He took a few steps back so she wouldn't be too scared.

He kept looking at her wondering if she would step out of the cave to greet him.

But she never did.

She only stared at him and stayed in the cave.

Goten decided that he should head home, there was no reason to watch her when she was obviously scared of him.

When he arrived back at his home he saw his mother making dinner.

She looked back at him.

"Where were you?"

"Just out in the woods."

"You were out there for quite a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, its been an hour."

He raised an eyebrow.

It sure didn't feel that long.

"Wow I didn't know that much time passed by."

"Nevermind that, help me set the table everyone is coming over."

"How come?"

"Just a friendly get together."

"Okay."

After Goten finished setting the table his mind wandered back to the little girl.

He didn't understand why she was out in the woods by herself.

And why was she so frightened of him?

After a few minutes everyone arrived.

Vegeta's family, Krillin's family, Yamcha, Ox King, Gohan's family, and Roshi all walked inside.

As they all were eating and talking Goten just messed with his food.

His mind was on a lot.

His father and the little girl.

For some reason they looked a bit the same.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder.

He looked at everyone and noticed they were staring at him.

"What?"

"You've barely touched your food." Gohan said.

"You usually eat your food in a second and start up a conversation." Trunks said.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Pan asked.

"Its not important."

They all gave him a strange look and continued eating and talking.

Goten looked out the window which showed the woods.

He wondered if the little girl had eaten anything.

He stood up and filled his plate with a bunch of rice, meat, and sushi.

He wrapped tin foil over it and walked over to the door.

"Goten where are you going with your dinner?" ChiChi asked.

He turned around and smiled when all eyes were on him.

"Um...I decided to eat my dinner out in the woods."

"Why?"

"Some fresh air might clear my mind."

"Okay but bring the plate back."

"Right."

He grabbed a plastic fork and walked out of the house.

When he arrived back at the cave he noticed the fire was still going but the little girl was no where in sight.

He looked around and decided to sense her out.

He concentrated for a little bit and smiled when he sensed her in the cave.

She was hiding from him.

He walked closer to the cave and placed the plate and fork inside.

"I thought you'd get hungry so I brought you some food, I hope you like it my mom is a great cook."

When he didn't see her come out of hiding he decided to head back to his home.

As he was walking back, the little girl poked her head out and watched him walk away.

She looked down at the plate and slowly removed the tin foil.

She smiled when she felt the warmth of the food.

She rarely ever had warm food.

She looked at the fork curiously and threw it behind her.

She picked up the rice in her hands and began to eat it.

Her tiny stomach quit its growling when the food entered.

Once she was finished eating she set the plate outside of her cave and laid down on the ground.

Whoever that boy was he cared for her a lot.

But she had no idea why.

Why would anyone ever care for her?

Nobody has cared for her before so why now?

When Goten reached his home he snuck through the window that led to his room.

He didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

Someone knocked on his door making him groan.

"Come in."

The door opened and Gohan stepped inside.

"Whats bothering you little brother?"

Goten looked at him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I felt your energy, now tell me whats wrong."

"Nothing."

"Then tell me this, where did you take your dinner?"

"I ate it in the woods."

"Then where's the plate?"

Goten was about to respond but he stopped himself.

Gohan smirked at him.

He sighed.

"Not here."

"Then where?"

"Out in the woods."

"Why is it out there?"

He sighed.

"I found this little girl and..."

Goten explained to him about the little girl.

Gohan stratched his chin.

"If the girl is acting that nervous around you then she must have been neglected in some way."

"Neglected? How do you know?"

"Well if she's very skitish around you then she probably hasn't been around other people before."

"Maybe I should go get her and bring her here."

"Not a good idea."

"How come?"

"If she's hiding from you now and you try to bring her here against her will then she might freak out."

"Good point, what should I do?"

"Wait it out, visit her every day until she isn't that nervous around you and once she isn't bring her here."

He smiled and nodded.

"Right, thanks Gohan your the best."

"I know I am."

He turned around to leave but Goten stopped him.

"Wait, could you not tell anyone about her?"

"Why?"

"I just don't want anyone to know."

"Alright, see you later."

He smiled and nodded.

He'd make that little girl think he's her big brother.


	2. Gochi

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 2: Gochi **_

* * *

Weeks have gone by and Goten took Gohans advice.

He would visit the little girl every single day and give her food, water, etc.

She is still a little bit nervous around him but she doesn't hide anymore.

She even comes out of her cave now.

Sometimes she'll keep her distance or other times she might sit on his lap.

But she still won't talk to him.

It confuses him but he guessed that either she can't talk or she doesn't want to.

Currently, Goten was putting a bunch of things in a picnic basket.

He wanted to surprise the little girl with a huge lunch and a little gift.

Every time he'd visit her he'd always give her a small gift.

He smiled to himself.

Sometimes he felt like the little girl was his daughter.

As he was putting some meat into the basket, ChiChi walked in.

She looked at Goten curiously.

"What are you doing Goten?"

He jumped a bit and turned around.

He smiled at his mother.

"Just making a lunch."

"Why?"

"Just because...I'm hungry."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Spill it."

He cocked his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"Every day you've been disappearing off to who-knows-where and you don't get back until very late."

He gulped.

His mother could be a detective.

"Um-"

"Goten you better not lie to me, tell me the truth."

He sighed.

He knew he'd have to tell her sometime.

"Fine..."

He told his mother all about the little girl and how he met her.

ChiChi's eyes were wide from shock.

She shook off her shock and smiled.

"I think thats wonderful you want to help this little girl."

"Really?"

"Of course, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you'd be angry."

She chuckled.

"Goten its not like your doing anything wrong."

"Oh."

She grabbed the picnic basket and handed it to him.

"Now go on, you don't want to keep her waiting."

He smiled.

"Right."

"And Goten, if you want the little girl to move in with us I'm totally fine with it."

His smile grew bigger.

"Really mom?"

"Of course."

He hugged her.

"Thank you!"

"No problem now get going."

He broke the hug and kissed her cheek before flying off.

When he reached the cave he stuck his head inside and smiled from the sight.

The little girl was sleeping on the tiny matress that he brought for her.

He shook her softly making her eyes open.

She blinked her eyes a few times and smiled at him.

He pulled his head out of the cave and watched her walk out.

He set the basket on the ground and sat criss-crossed.

She looked at the basket curiously and poked it.

He chuckled.

Sometimes it was very funny to watch her examine new things.

He opened the picnic basket and pulled out her favorite food.

Rice.

She smiled and began to eat the rice as fast as she could.

He chuckled and pulled out even more food.

After they were finished eating, she was sitting on Gotens lap taking a little nap.

He pulled out his gift for her and shook her so she'd wake up.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.

"I got you a gift, you write down what you want to say on it so we can talk."

He showed her a small whiteboard with a few expo markers.

She curiously touched the board.

She grabbed a blue expo marker and removed the top.

She looked at it and sniffed it.

She coughed a bit from the strange scent.

He chuckled.

"Just use it to write on the board like this."

He grabbed a marker and wrote his name down.

She tried to write something down but it came out as squiggles.

She smiled at him and pointed at it.

He raised an eyebrow.

He should had guessed she didn't know how to write.

"How about you write down your name."

She cocked her head to the side.

She stuck her tongue out in determination so she could write something down.

Once she was finished Goten looked at it.

It was a bit messy and not spelled right but he could tell what it said.

**"What is a name?"**

He looked at her curiously.

"You don't know what your name is?"

**"No."**

He tapped his chin and smiled.

"Why don't I call you Gochi, it has _Go_ like in my dad's name and _Chi_ like my moms name."

She smiled and clapped her hands.

He smiled and gave her a small hug.

As the day passed by Gochi and Goten spent the day playing.

They went fishing, they played tag, and they just simply relaxed and stared at the sky.

But all good things must come to an end.

Goten returned home leaving Gochi disappointed.

She had become very attached to Goten over the few weeks they've known each other.

He's the only person thats ever showed her any care.

She walked inside her cave and was about to lie down when she heard growling.

She gulped and turned around.

A bunch of wolves, about nine or ten, were growling at her with drool coming out of their mouths.

That meant one thing.

They were looking for their next meal and Gochi was on the menu.

She backed up slowly but they walked toward her.

She quickly turned around and began to run away.

She gasped when she reached the end of the cave.

She turned around and looked at the wolves.

They all bent down before pouncing.

She let out a fearful scream as they landed on her.

* * *

At Gohans home, Goten and ChiChi were visiting.

Goten smiled as he talked to his brother.

His smile disappeared when he sensed Gochi's energy raise and then decrease dramatically.

He stood up straight making them all look at him.

"Whats the matter?" Videl asked.

"Gochi is in trouble."

"Who?"

He ignored their questions and ran out of the house with Gohan and Pan following after him.

He raced towards Gochi's cave as fast as he could hoping she was okay.

When he reached the cave he picked up the scent of blood.

He ran inside and looked all around but didn't see her anywhere.

"Goten!" Pan yelled.

He ran out of the cave and looked at her.

"What?"

"I think my dad found the person your looking for."

"Where is he?"

"Follow me."

They both ran towards where Gohan was and saw him near a clearing.

A bunch of wolves were now growling at Gohan and some where surrounding a crying Gochi.

Goten looked at her worried and growled at the wolves.

He transformed into a super saiyan and took out all the wolves.

The entire time Gochi was watching with facsination.

When all the wolves ran away whimpering, Goten ran over to Gochi and picked her up in his arms.

She had a very bad bite mark on her leg and even more all over her arms.

She also had claw marks all over her face and body.

"Gochi are you alright?"

She grabbed his shirt with her tiny hands and sobbed into his chest.

"Lets get her back to the house." Gohan said.

Goten nodded.

The three of them took off into the air back to Gohans home.

When they entered ChiChi and Videl gasped.

"The poor girl, bring her up to the bathroom Goten."

"Right."

He carried her up to the bathroom and set her down on the sink.

She looked around with eyes full of curiousity.

ChiChi walked into the bathroom with a towel, bandages, clothes, and healing cream.

"Goten could you leave? I'm going to give her a bath."

"How come?"

"Have you seen her? She's filthy and in order for me to clean her wounds she needs to be clean."

"Okay."

He turned to leave but Gochi grabbed onto his wrist.

He looked at her and noticed the fear in her eyes.

ChiChi noticed this as well and smiled.

"I guess she only trusts you Goten."

"Wow."

ChiChi decided to let Goten feel like an older brother.

"How about you give her a bath."

"Are you sure mom?"

"Of course, you're very mature."

He smiled and nodded.

ChiChi walked out of the bathroom and shut the door.

Now this would be his hardest challange.

Giving Gochi a bath.


	3. She's Goku?

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 3: She's Goku?**_

* * *

Goten walked over to the tub and turned on the water, putting a plug in so it wouldn't go down the drain.

He stuck his hand underneath and smiled when he felt it warm.

Gochi looked at the flowing water curiously.

Goten grabbed her and set her down on the ground.

When he was about to remove her shirt she backed up.

He tried removing it again but she pushed his hands off.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You can't wear clothes when you take a bath, silly."

She looked up at him for a few minutes and raised her arms over her head.

He smiled and removed her shirt and pants.

That was basically all she ever wore.

A white T-Shirt, that was no longer white, and pants.

She didn't even wear any shoes.

He picked her up and placed her in the bath.

She smiled from the warm water.

He rolled up his sleeves so he wouldn't get them wet.

Goten looked at the water disgusted when it began to turn brown.

All the mud, dirt, and germs that covered her body from who-knows how long was now coming off.

He pulled the plug out letting all the dirty water go down the drain.

He grabbed a wash cloth and some soap and lathered the wash cloth up.

Once he finished lathering it up he began to scrub her body.

It took a while but all the dirt and mud was off of her body.

He looked at her face and noticed it was covered in dirt as well.

"Close your eyes Gochi."

She nodded and shut her eyes.

Goten grasped her chin in his hand and scrubbed the dirt off her face.

He grabbed a small cup and filled it with water and poured it over her face making the soap fall off.

He wiped her eyes with his thumbs so she could open them.

Goten now noticed that she had dark brown eyes.

He looked at her hair and noticed it was too dirty and too long.

He rinsed her hair so he could get it wet and then grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

He put some of the shampoo in his hand and rubbed it together.

Gochi groaned when Goten began to scrub her hair.

She looked at the bottle of shampoo and grabbed it.

She poured some into her hand and smelled it.

She smiled from the heavenly smell and licked it guessing it would taste as good as it smelled.

How wrong she was.

Her eyes widened in disgust and she began to cough.

Goten looked at her and chuckled.

"It might smell good but it doesn't taste good Gochi, I did the same thing when I was a kid."

She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Once Goten finished washing her hair with shampoo and conditioner, he pulled her out of the tub.

She shivered a bit but stopped when Goten wrapped a towel around her small frame.

He dried her body with the towel and rubbed her hair with the towel trying to dry it.

He grabbed a pair of underwear his mother brought in and put it on her.

After that he grabbed the healing cream and bandages his mother brought in.

He looked under the sink and grabbed cleaning alcohal.

He dabbed some of the cleaning alcohal on some cotton balls and cleaned out her wounds.

She winced from the pain and tried pushing away his hands with her tiny ones.

"I'm sorry Gochi but this is supposed to help you."

She looked at him with tears filling her eyes.

Once he finished doing that he grabbed the healing cream and rubbed it over the wounds.

And lastly, he covered the wounds with the bandages.

He grabbed the clothes that use to be Pans, that his mother brought in, and put them on her.

She wore blue pajama pants that had tiny hearts on them and a blue long-sleeve shirt that had a huge heart in the middle.

Goten grabbed a pair of sisscors and looked at the length of her hair.

It reached all the way down to her waist.

He grabbed her hair in his hand and cut it so it stopped at her armpits.

He threw the rest of her hair away and turned her around.

She touched her hair and looked at him curiously.

He picked her up and let her see her reflection in the mirror.

She looked at her hair and smiled.

Goten guessed she liked the new length.

He held her to his chest and flared his ki so all the water in her hair would evaporate.

When it did, her hair was straight and her bangs looked just like his when he was a child.

He stared at her for a little bit noticing how much she looked like a female version of his father.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Gochi shook his arm.

He looked down at her and picked her up in his arms.

He walked out of the bathroom and down the steps.

Gohan, Pan, Videl, and ChiChi all looked over at him.

They all stood up and gathered around him to look at Gochi.

Her eyes widened in fear from all the people.

She clutched Gotens shirt in her hands and hid her face against his chest.

ChiChi smiled.

"Thats adorable!"

"How old is she?" Pan asked.

He scratched his head.

"I don't know."

He looked down at the little girl in his arms.

Gohan looked at her.

"She looks about six or seven."

"Gochi how old are you?"

She looked up at him.

She looked at her fingers and counted.

She showed him six fingers.

"She's only six and she was living out in the woods by herself?" Videl said.

"Goku lived out in the woods by himself up until he was twelve." ChiChi said.

"Maybe we should bring her to Bulma so she can see if she has any illnesses." Gohan suggested.

They all nodded.

When they reached Capsule Corporation, Goten told Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks all about Gochi.

Vegeta glared at the little girl.

She nervously hid behind Gotens leg.

Bulma looked down at her.

"She almost looks like a saiyan."

"Really?" Trunks asked.

She nodded.

"I mean look at her, Vegeta says that most saiyans have black hair and dark brown eyes and she does."

"How could she be a saiyan? All of them are dead except for me, Kakkarot, and my brother Tarble." Vegeta pointed out.

"You never know dad, more saiyans could still be alive."

He grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How about I test her blood against Vegeta's and then we'll see if she really is a saiyan."

They all nodded.

Bulma walked down to the lab with Vegeta, Goten, Gochi, and Pan who wanted to tag along.

Once she took blood from Vegeta she looked over at Gochi with a needle in hand.

She screamed and hid behind Goten.

"Wow, she's just as bad as grandpa." Pan said.

When Bulma tried to get closer Gochi would just back up even more.

"Goten could you hold her still?"

"Sure."

Goten picked her up in his arms and held her arm out.

She whimpered and looked at Goten with tears in her eyes.

He bit his lip and looked away so he wouldn't be tempted to let her go.

She cried loudly when Bulma put the needle into her arm drawing blood.

Once she was finished she placed a smiley-face bandage over the wound and handed her lollipop.

"All done, that wasn't so bad now was it."

Gochi sniffed and looked down at the candy in her hand.

Goten removed the plastic around it and let her eat it.

She looked up at Goten with sadness in her eyes.

He frowned and hugged her to his chest.

"I'm sorry Gochi but Bulma needed your blood."

She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him back.

Bulma smiled from the sight.

"You act like a father to her Goten."

He smiled.

"I guess."

They both jumped when her machine began to beep.

She turned around and examined the blood.

"Wow."

"What is it?"

"I better say this in front of the others, its a bit odd."

"Odd?"

Bulma printed out a copy of the blood and walked into the living room with the others.

"Everyone I have some...strange...results from Gochi's blood."

"Is she Vegeta's twin or something?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta glared at him.

"No she isn't, judging by the blood she is a full-blooded saiyan."

"That is very strange."

"That isn't the strange part."

They all raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is?" Bra asked.

"Judging by her blood and a bit of Goku's blood I had from a long time ago...she is Goku."

Their eyes widened.

They all looked over at the little girl in Gotens arms.

She removed the lollipop from her mouth and nervously looked at them all.

Vegeta stood up.

"How is that possible? Kakkarot left with the dragon weeks ago."

"I know but the tests do not lie."

He glared at the little girl and stomped up to her.

"Why does your blood say your Kakkarot?"

She looked at him with fear.

Goten narrowed his eyes at him.

"Leave her be Vegeta, she is just a little girl."

"No she's a saiyan and if the woman says that she is Kakkarot then she is my enemy."

He turned around and walked off.

ChiChi walked up to her.

"So Gochi is supposed to be my...Goku?"

"According to the blood test, yes."

She gasped and fainted.

Gohan sighed.

"I'll take mom home."

Goten nodded.

Trunks and Bra, who grew very bored, decided to go up to their rooms.

Once Gohan left with their mother, Pan, and Videl, Goten turned to Bulma.

"Are you sure you didn't mix up the blood?"

"I'm sure Goten."

He sighed.

"Too bad we don't have the dragon balls anymore."

"Why?"

"We could have asked the dragon what this is about."

Bulma smiled.

"Maybe its a sign."

He raised an eyebrow.

"A sign?"

She nodded.

"Its obvious you were depressed about your father leaving so he left you will a reincarnation of himself."

He looked down at Gochi who was asleep in his arms.

"Maybe."

"Just be happy Goten."

He smiled.

"Right and Bulma could you do me a big favor."

"What is it?"

"Could you help me teach her to talk?"

"No problem kiddo."

He smiled

"Thanks see you later."

She nodded.

Goten looked at Gochi.

Maybe Bulma was right, maybe this is a sign.


	4. A Strange Dream

_**The New Girl**_

_** Chapter 4: A Strange Dream**_

* * *

A year has passed by since Goten found Gochi.

She is now seven-years old and isn't shy anymore.

She didn't know when her birthday or what a birthday was so Goten decided to make it the day he first met her.

As she grew closer with the Z Fighters her true personality came out.

And surprisingly it was just like Goku's.

Whenever you were around her you would get very happy.

And she'd was very naive as well.

Just like Goku.

Sometimes ChiChi will joke around and say how she would be like a female version of Goku.

And judging by the blood tests Bulma showed them all, she was.

Also, Goten was very overprotective over her.

He wouldn't let her leave the house unless someone was with her.

When he started dating his current girlfriend, Valese, she thought that Gochi was his daughter.

Currently, Gochi was hanging out with Pan and Bra.

Pan and Bra wanted to go to the mall but Videl and Bulma both made them bring Gochi.

They said she needed to get out more instead of being cooped up inside doing homework.

Gochi smiled as she looked around the mall and held Pan's hand.

She wore a striped long-sleeve shirt, tennis shoes, and overalls.

She was beginning to let go of Pan's hand but the eleven-year old tightened her hold on her hand.

Gochi can easily get lost and if she did Goten would kill them.

She tends to wander off at times when something gets her attention.

Almost like a puppy.

Pan looked down at her.

"Don't wander off Gochi."

She smiled up at her.

"Sorry Panny."

Over the past year, Bulma and Goten taught her how to talk.

ChiChi has even started making her study just like she did with Gohan when he was a child.

Most of the material will stick in her head but she acts just like the way Goku did as a child.

Pan smiled at the little girl and continued to talk with Bra.

Gochi looked around and smiled when she saw a pretzel stand.

Her mouth began to water when she smelled them.

Bra chuckled.

"I think someone wants a pretzel."

Pan smiled.

"Want me to buy you a pretzel Gochi?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes please!"

They all walked up to the pretzel stand and waited in line.

Once Pan bought her a pretzel the little girl began to eat it slowly.

She learned that the slower you eat your food the longer it will last.

As they walked through the mall it began to get very late.

Gochi yawned tiredly as she struggled to keep up with the two teens.

Pan looked down at her.

"Want to go home Gochi?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure? You look a bit tired." Bra said.

"I'm fine."

They chuckled.

Pan picked her up in her arms ignoring her protests and walked out of the mall with Bra.

They both took off into the air and made their way towards the Son household.

When they reached it they walked inside and saw Goten in a full-blown make out with his girlfriend.

They both cleared their throats making Goten pull away from Valese.

Gochi laughed.

"Daddy and Valese sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Gochi tends to call Goten papa or daddy but he doesn't mind at all.

Goten smiled and took the little girl in his arms.

She yawned and tiredly smiled at him.

"Tired Gochi?"

"No."

"I think you are."

"Nuh uh."

He smiled and kissed her nose.

He looked at his girlfriend.

"This will take a second Valese, thanks Pan you too Bra."

"No problem."

They both walked out of the house and made their way to the mall again.

Goten walked Gochi to her room, which was beside his, and changed her into her pajamas before laying her down on her bed.

He covered her with her blankets and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy do you love me?"

"Yes I do, do you love me?"

"Even more than you love me."

"Thats not possible but okay."

Gochi smiled and closed her eyes.

Goten smiled as well.

She was his little girl.

When morning came around, Gochi was up bright and early.

She jumped out of her bed and ran into the kitchen seeing ChiChi making breakfast.

"Hi grandma!"

ChiChi looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Gochi, how did you sleep?"

"Awesome! Pan bought me a pretzel yesterday."

"Did you tell her thank you?"

"Yep."

"Good girl, now sit down the pancakes are almost ready."

"Yummy."

When ChiChi finished she set down smiley-face pancakes on Gochi's plate.

"Enjoy."

"You made them into smiley-faces! Yay!"

"Yep just for you."

She stuffed her mouth full of pancakes and smiled.

ChiChi chuckled.

Goten yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

Gochi smiled and reached her arms out towards him.

"Daddy!"

He smiled and lifted her up.

"How is my baby girl this lovely morning?"

She giggled.

"I'm awesome papa! Can I see grandpa Roshi today?"

"Sure I bet he'll be happy to see you."

He set her back down so she could finish her pancakes.

Once she was finished she ran off to her room and took a quick shower.

Once that was finished she pulled on an orange T-Shirt, a navy blue zip-up hoodie, jeans, and a pair of vans.

She grabbed her brush and quickly brushed her, now, shoulder blade length, black hair.

She ran out of her room and crashed into Goten making him fall to the ground.

"Can I see grandpa Roshi now?"

He chuckled.

"Sure."

"Yay!"

He stood up and held Gochi in his arms before taking off into the air.

He landed at Roshi's island and saw Krillin, Marron, and 18.

He set Gochi on the ground and watched her run over to Krillin and hug him.

Just like how Krillin was Goku's best friend, to Gochi he was her best friend.

She would always want to have him babysit her whenever Goten went out on a date.

Marron looked at Goten and smiled.

"Hey Goten."

"Hey Marron, where is Master Roshi?"

"Inside most likely watching porn."

He chuckled.

Krillin looked down at Gochi and smiled.

"How are you today Gochi?"

She smiled at him.

"I'm great Uncle Krillin! How about you?"

"I'm fine."

She looked over at 18 and hugged her.

"Hiya Auntie 18!"

The android smiled at the little girl.

"Hello Gochi."

"Did you hurt grandpa Roshi while I was gone?"

"A few times."

She pouted.

"And I didn't get to see?"

"I'll wait until your here next time."

She smiled.

Goten kneeled down beside her.

"Gochi do you want to spend the night here tonight?"

She smiled.

"Yeah! But where are you going papa?"

"I'm going out with Valese, behave yourself."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

He waved to them all before taking off.

The door to the Kame House opened and Roshi stepped out.

"Whats all the commotion?"

Gochi smiled.

"GRANDPA!"

He yelped when he saw her.

She ran towards him knocking him to the ground.

He groaned in pain.

"Nice to see you too."

"Did you miss me?"

"Sure."

She giggled and removed his sunglasses.

"I've got your glasses."

She got off of him and put them on.

"Hey give those back!"

"Nuh uh!"

Krillin, 18, and Marron all laughed.

When night time came around, Gochi was lying on the spare bed in Marrons room sleeping.

But for some reason she kept having strange dreams.

She kept looking through someone elses eyes as she fought against some green alien.

She quickly sat up when she went right through the green aliens stomach.

She looked around and noticed she was still in Marron's room.

She gulped and looked out the window.

Still on Roshi's island.

What was that dream about?

And whose eyes was she looking through?


	5. Goten's Proposal

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 5: Goten's Proposal **_

* * *

When morning came around Gochi kept thinking about the dream.

She was sitting outside with Krillin playing in the sand.

Krillin noticed she was distracted by something.

"Are you alright Gochi?"

A smile formed on her face.

"I'm fine Uncle Krillin, when is daddy going to get me?"

He looked at the watch on his wrist.

"He should be here any time now."

Right as he said that, Goten landed on the small island.

He smiled at Gochi.

"How did my little girl sleep?"

She ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"I slept fine daddy, can we go now? I'm hungry."

He chuckled.

"Sure, did you tell Krillin thank you?"

She shook her head.

She jumped out of his arms and hugged the monk and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Uncle Krillin, tell Auntie 18, grandpa Roshi, and Marron I said bye."

"I will, goodbye you two."

She ran up to Goten and gave him a toothy grin.

He turned around and let her climb onto his back.

He took off into the air and headed towards West City.

Gochi raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going papa?"

"I have to stop by Capsule Corporation real quick."

"Okay."

Once he reached Capsule Corp, he walked inside and set Gochi on the ground.

Trunks walked down the stairs when he sensed him and smiled.

"Hey Goten, hey Gochi."

She smiled and hugged his leg.

"Hi Uncle Trunks."

He ruffled her hair.

Goten kneeled down beside her.

"Gochi why don't you go play in the living room."

"Okay."

Trunks pulled out a capsule and clicked the top.

After it exploded and the smoke disappeared, he had crayons and paper.

He handed them to her.

"How about you color."

She smiled.

"Thank you!"

She ran off and began to draw.

Trunks looked at his best friend.

"So what did you want Goten?"

He blushed.

"I was thinking about proposing to Valese."

Trunks smiled and quickly hugged him.

"Thats great! Did you tell your mom yet?"

"Not yet I wanted your opinon first."

"Well I think its a great idea but you are a bit young."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Young?"

"Yeah you are eighteen."

"Gohan was nineteen when he got married."

"Exactly and your mom might make you wait until your nineteen."

He sighed.

"But I love her so much."

Trunks chuckled.

"Wow I can tell your serious about her, you've never been with a girl this long without breaking up with her."

He glared at him.

"Shut up."

"I'm not lying though."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I know but I'm serious this time, I know shes the one."

Trunks smiled.

"I'm happy for you buddy."

Gochi smiled and ran up to them with a paper in her hands.

She pulled on Goten's pants making him look down at her.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Look at what I drew papa!"

He smiled and took it from her.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw it.

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Whats the matter Goten?"

"This looks like Piccolo."

"What?"

"Look."

Trunks looked at the picture and it was true.

It was a green man with atennas and wearing a purple gi with a symbol on the front.

Gochi's smile fell.

"Do you not like it daddy?"

He looked at her.

"No its wonderful but where did you see this man before?"

"I saw him in my dream last night."

"Your dream?" Trunks asked.

She nodded.

"What was your dream about?"

"Well, it felt like I was looking through someone elses eyes like I was them."

"What happened?"

"I was fighting against that green man and I woke up after I went through his stomach."

Goten looked at Trunks.

"That sounds a lot like the King Piccolo story your mom told us about."

"Yeah, we better tell her."

He nodded.

He picked Gochi up in his arms and walked down to Bulma's lab with Trunks.

When they entered the lab Bulma looked at them.

"Hey boys, hi Gochi."

She smiled and jumped out of Gotens arms and hugged Bulma.

"Hi Auntie Bulma."

The blue-haired genius smiled at her and looked at the boys.

"Do you two need something?"

Goten handed her the drawing.

"Gochi drew this and from what she told us she basically was looking through my dads eyes as he fought King Piccolo."

She looked at the drawing.

"How is that possible?"

"Well you did say that Gochi was Goku." Trunks said.

"Yes I know but thats so strange."

Gochi looked at all the adults and frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Bulma pulled her into her lap.

"No you didn't its just that this is a bit strange."

She cocked her head to the side.

"How?"

Bulma smiled at her.

"It doesn't matter, why don't you go run off and play with Vegeta or Bra."

She smiled and nodded.

Once she was gone Goten rubbed his forehead.

"Why is this happening to her?"

"Its not a bad thing Goten but is this the first time she's had these dreams?"

"Yes."

Bulma tapped her chin.

"Maybe something triggered the memory."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Maybe she saw a picture of Piccolo or watched an old news report about King Piccolo."

"If thats true then how come she hasn't had any memories about dad?"

"What do you mean Trunks?" Goten asked.

"I remember my dad telling me how he came to Earth and fought against your dad, why hasn't she remembered that? She sees my dad a lot."

Bulma stood up.

"Thats a good point son."

"What should we do?" Goten asked.

"As of right now do not scare her about this or force her to remember any of Goku's memories."

They nodded.

"I believe this belongs to you, boy." A voice said.

The three of them turned around and saw Vegeta walking into the lab holding Gochi up by the back of her shirt.

She wiggled around in his grasp but he wouldn't let her go.

Bulma sighed.

"What happened this time?"

"She kept banging on the door to the gravity chamber wanting me to come out and '_play_' with her."

Gochi reached her arms toward Goten.

"Daddy! Uncle 'Geta won't let me go!"

He growled.

"Do not call me Uncle 'Geta."

She looked back at him.

"Why?"

"Just don't brat."

She smiled.

"I won't call you Uncle 'Geta if you don't call me brat."

He rolled his eyes and dropped her.

She gasped but before she could hit the floor Goten caught her.

Goten narrowed his eyes at the saiyan prince.

"That was unnecessary Vegeta."

"Whatever."

He turned around and walked out of the lab.

Gochi looked up at Goten.

"Why does Uncle 'Geta not like me?"

He sighed.

_"Because your supposedly my father and he's rivals with my father."_ Goten thought.

Trunks noticed his sadness.

"He does like you Gochi, you just annoyed him a bit." Trunks said.

She nodded and looked up at Goten.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Be happy daddy."

He smiled.

He could never be anything except happy in front of his little girl.

"Okay."

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure."

"Yay! I'm going to go get my crayons and paper."

She jumped out of his arms and ran off.

Goten rubbed his forehead.

Sometimes taking care of Gochi was harder than battling Buu.


	6. A New Friend

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 6: A New Friend **_

* * *

When they arrived at the park, Gochi ran off to a picnic table to draw.

Goten sat down on a bench and sighed as he kept his eyes on Gochi.

He kept thinking back to how Gochi had a memory of Goku's battle with King Piccolo.

What if she kept remembering all his battles and asked them all why?

They would have to firstly explain who Goku was and then how she was supposedly him.

He was popped out of his thoughts by a young woman sitting down beside him.

She had a little boy with that looked about seven-years old and had black hair, brown eyes, wore a yellow T-Shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Run off and play Raiden."

He smiled.

"Okay mommy."

The boy ran over to the playground and began to converse with the other children.

She glanced over at Goten.

"Hello."

He smiled.

"Hi, your son seems like a very happy boy."

"He is, he gets it from his father."

Goten frowned a bit on the inside.

He always remembered his mother or Gohan saying that about him when he was a child.

How he always got his happy-go-lucky attitude from his father.

"Where is his father? At work?"

The woman frowned.

"No he passed away before he was born."

Goten blinked a few times.

This boy and him had a lot in common so far.

"Does he know? He seems so happy."

"Oh he knows but he also knows his father is watching over him."

He smiled.

"He sounds a bit like me when I was a child."

She looked at him confused.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"My father died before I was born and my older brother and mother would always say how I got my personality from him."

"Well I bet your father is very proud of you."

"He told me that but sometimes I question if he really does."

"Don't question it, I bet your father is keeping a close eye over you and happy that you haven't done anything bad in your life, right?"

He chuckled.

"Right."

"Daddy!"

He looked towards the voice and smiled when Gochi ran up to him.

She smiled and showed him a picture.

"Whats this?"

"A picture I made for you, do you like it?"

He took it from her hands and smiled.

It was supposed to be him, her, their entire family, and there was an angel above them.

He rubbed the top of her head.

"I love it."

She smiled and hugged his leg.

"Good, can I play over at the playground?"

"Of course but be careful."

She nodded and ran off.

The woman beside him smiled.

"Your daughter is a very pretty girl."

"Thanks but she isn't _biologically_ my daughter."

She raised an eyebrow.

"But she called you daddy."

"I found her in the woods last year all alone and I took her in."

"Oh my, that was very kind of you."

"Thanks and ever since I took her in she has thought of me as her father."

"Well you are a great father I bet you get that from your own."

He frowned a bit.

His father was a great dad but he was rarely ever there for him.

"Yeah I guess I do."

Raiden, the womans son, ran over to her with Gochi beside him.

"Mommy look, I made a friend."

"Thats great sweetheart."

Gochi looked at Goten with a smile on her face.

"I made a friend daddy! He reminds me a lot of you."

He chuckled.

"Thats nice Gochi."

Raiden whispered something to Gochi making her smile and nod her head.

They both looked at their parents with puppy dog eyes.

"Mommy could Gochi spend the night?"

"It would have to be up to her father."

Gochi gave him a pout.

"Can I spend the night at his house daddy?"

He smiled and lifted her up onto his lap.

"Sure but as long as you call me before you go to bed."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much daddy! Your the best!"

He kissed her temple and set her down on the ground.

Gochi grabbed Raiden's hand and ran off to the playground.

Goten checked his watch and stood up.

He had to get home so he could get ready for his date with Valese.

The woman stood up and stuck her hand out.

He smiled and shook her hand.

"It was nice meeting you..."

"Goten, and it was nice meeting you..."

"Naomi, I'll be sure to take good care of Gochi."

He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you I appreciate it, here's my number so she can call me."

He wrote down his cell phone number and handed it to her.

"Alright, goodbye."

He nodded and walked over to Gochi.

He kneeled down next to her and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Make sure to behave yourself for Raidens mother."

She smiled and nodded.

"I will daddy, I love you."

He sighed and hugged her to his chest.

"I love you too."

After a little while Gochi began to giggle.

"Daddy your still hugging me."

He broke the hug and kissed her nose.

"Behave yourself."

She nodded.

He walked off and floated up into the air.

Gochi waved to her father as he flew off.

When he reached his home he quickly ran inside towards his room.

He threw off his clothes and grabbed jeans, a white T-Shirt, and a black jacket.

Once done he heard a knocking at the door.

He ran towards the door and smiled when he saw his girlfriend.

"Hi Valese, you look very beautiful."

"Thank you Goten and you look very handsome."

He grabbed her hand and walked out of his home.

"I have the perfect place picked out for us tonight."

"I can't wait but where is Gochi?"

"She's spending the night at a friends."

"Thats good that she's making friends."

"Yeah."

Goten picked Valese up in his arms and flew off towards the city.

When he got there he landed on the ground and set Valese down.

He brought her to a fancy resturaunt called _The Dragons Lair_.

She smiled.

"This place is so expensive, how did you afford a reservation?"

"For you I'd do anything."

She blushed from the sweet compliment and walked inside with Goten.

After their dinner was finished they decided to walk in the park.

Valese kept glancing at Goten.

She stopped walking and looked at him.

"Goten I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

She messed with her fingers.

"For a while now I've been wanting to tell you this but I haven't built up the courage."

"Just tell me, it can't be that bad."

"Goten I...love you."

His eyes widened a bit.

She blushed and kept her gaze to the ground.

He shook his head to shake off his shock and smiled at her.

He lifted her head up and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe that you love me back."

"Why wouldn't I? Your the perfect girl."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

She touched his cheek and kissed him.

His eyes widened a bit before closing.

They stood there for a while kissing but stopped when an old woman passed by and cleared her throat.

They both blushed and pulled away.

"You youngsters need to find somewhere more private to be doing that."

"Sorry ma'am." They both said.

She grunted and walked off.

Valese chuckled a bit.

"I guess she doesn't like romance."

He smiled at her and lifted her up in his arms before taking off.

When he reached her home he set her on the ground and pecked her lips.

"See you tomorrow."

"Right."

He gave her one last glance before flying off.

He couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he flew through the clouds.

When he reached his home he ran into his room and landed on his bed.

Could life get any better than this?

A wonderful girlfriend, a great family, and to top it all off he was in love.

He looked over at his clothes he was wearing before and saw a piece of paper in the back pocket.

He pulled it out and looked at it.

He smiled.

It was the picture that Gochi drew for him.

He looked at the angel she drew above them and raised an eyebrow.

It had wacky black hair and wearing an orange outfit.

Could it be his father?

And how does she know about him?

As far as he knows nobody has told her any information about his father.


	7. Forbidded to Fight

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 7: Forbidded to Fight** _

* * *

Gochi smiled as she slept on a blow-up mattress in Raiden's home.

She liked Raidens mother a lot.

He even has an older sister named Kimi.

Naomi, Raiden's mother, had them both help her make home-made pizza.

Gochi loved making the pizza as much as she loved eating it.

Kimi even took the two of them out for some ice cream.

It was the best day of her life so far.

And Raiden was a great friend.

He had tons of fighting video games that she lost at.

Being up in the mountains for so long you aren't that well with electronics.

Her face scrunched up in her sleep as she had another one of her strange dreams.

Instead of fighting the green man, or King Piccolo as everyone called him, she was fighting Vegeta.

She didn't understand why she was looking through someone elses eyes.

She also didn't understand why she was fighting Vegeta.

He was a good man not bad.

She nearly screamed as her eyes snapped open when Vegeta tried blowing them all up with an attack called Big Bang.

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and sweat all over her face.

She looked over at Raiden and saw him still asleep.

She slowly left his room but ran into someone.

She looked up and saw Naomi.

Naomi looked at Gochi confused when she saw the tears.

"Gochi whats the matter?"

Her bottom lip trembled before she hugged Naomi's leg.

"I-I want my daddy."

"Alright."

She picked her up in her arms and walked over to the phone.

She dialed Gotens number that he had given her and waited.

Goten answered the phone and yawned.

_"Hello?"_

"Goten this is Naomi, Raidens mom."

_"Oh hi Naomi, why are you calling so early? Its six in the morning."_

"I was going to the bathroom when I ran into Gochi, she was crying and asked for you."

He was silent for a moment.

_"Put her on."_

"Okay."

She handed the phone to the sobbing little girl.

"D-Daddy?"

"_Gochi whats the matter sweetie?"_

Her tears rolled down her cheeks much faster.

"Can you come get me? I need you."

_"Okay I'll be there in a flash."_

She hung up the phone and handed it to Naomi.

As she placed the phone back there was a knocking at the door.

Naomi walked to the front door and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow you got here fast Goten."

He looked at his little girl and frowned when he saw her crying.

Gochi reached her arms toward him.

Goten took her into his arms and let her cry into his chest.

He looked at Naomi.

"Thank you for watching her."

"No problem she seemed like she had a good time."

He nodded and took off into the air.

Naomi looked up at him shocked as he flew away but smiled afterwards.

Goten looked down at Gochi and saw her clutching his shirt and hiccuping.

When he arrived home he sat down on the couch and rocked back and forth.

He wiped away her tears and lifted her head up.

"What happened Gochi? Did Raiden do something to upset you?"

She shook her head.

"Raiden was really nice to me and I had a fun time at his home."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you crying?"

She messed with his fingers since they were much larger than hers.

"I had another one of those weird dreams and it scared me."

He narrowed his eyes.

"What was it about?"

"Uncle 'Geta." She mumbled.

Goten sighed.

"Gochi-"

"Why do I keep having these strange dreams? I felt like _I_ was the one battling him and all the hits felt real."

He ran his fingers through her black, silky hair.

"I'm not sure I wish I could stop these visions but I can't."

"Visions?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Its possible that your seeing my fathers old memories of his toughest battles."

"Your daddy? So my grandpa?"

He nodded.

"Just by your explaining the battle with King Piccolo we could tell that you were experiencing my fathers memories."

"But I never met him."

"I know but your just like him in every way."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Really?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Your funny like him, always so happy, heck, you even look like him."

She smiled.

"Was he brave?"

"The bravest."

"Am I brave?"

"Of course."

She played with Gotens shirt.

"Was he a good fighter?"

"The best and the strongest being in the universe besides Vegeta."

"Can I fight?"

He gave her a serious look.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because there's no need."

"But papa-"

"I said no and thats final."

She frowned.

"Thats not fair."

"I know it isn't but I don't want you to learn how to fight."

"Why not? I'm already strong you told me."

"Fighting has to deal with more than just being strong."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You learned how to fight when you were my age and Uncle Gohan got to fight when he was four."

"Thats different, Gohan had to fight because he had no choice and neither did I."

"But daddy-"

"I said no."

She looked down at her lap.

He kissed the top of her head and picked her up in his arms.

He carried her to her room and laid her down.

"Papa."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me more about grandpa Goku later?"

He smiled.

"Sure now get some sleep."

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead and left her room.

As he walked to his room he bumped into his mother.

She smirked at him.

"She asked to fight?"

"You heard?"

She nodded.

"Why won't you teach her?"

"I just don't want her to focus on just fighting like dad did."

"Goten shes different from your father."

"Is she? From as far as I can tell she isn't."

"Goten-"

"She's a full-blooded saiyan, she looks like him, she acts like him, and judging by the blood test she is him."

ChiChi frowned.

"Goten I know your still hurting over your father."

"No I'm not."

"Just to let you know you aren't the only one, we all are."

He looked at his mother as she walked to her room and shut the door.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

He was making everyone hate him.

Could it get any worse than this?

* * *

Deep in space a ship that looked a lot like the one Freeza used was floating around looking for something...or someone.

A man that looked a lot like Freeza looked out the window.

A soilder sitting at a computer looked over at him when he got something.

"Lord Frigid I have a lock on the saiyan."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Where is he?"

"On a planet called Earth."

He smirked.

"Lock onto the quardanets and make our way there."

"Right."

Lord Frigid is Freeza's son.

Yes you heard correctly.

Before Freeza made his way to Namek he ended up making a female of his race, the Ice-jins, pregnant with his child.

When Frigid was born he killed his mother and everyone on his planet.

He then stole a ship and traveled planet to planet learning all sorts of techniques and fighting styles.

He clenched his fists together as he thought about the man who killed his father.

Son Goku.

When he was on a nearby planet that was near New Namek he heard about the man that killed his father.

After he learned he was a saiyan he chuckled.

How could a monkey kill his father?

The man who took out the entire saiyan race with a flick of his finger.

He then traveled to a destroyed planet and found a bit of Goku's blood.

He put the blood into a locator and has been searching for him for years.

And he finally found him.

He'd make that saiyan pay for what he did to his father.

He glared back at one of the soilders.

"Pick up the pace! I want to see the pain on his face as I'm killing him slowly."

The guard gulped.

"Of course sir."

He smirked evilly.

He was coming for him.

And he couldn't wait to see the so called hero that the galaxy refered to him as.


	8. Secret Training Session

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 8: Secret Training Session** _

* * *

Goten blinked his eyes a few times and sat up in his bed.

He scratched the top of his head and looked over at his clock.

It was 1:28 in the afternoon.

He got out of his bed and passed by Gochi's room.

He raised an eyebrow when he didn't see her in there.

He walked into the kitchen and passed by his mother who was watching television.

"Mom where is Gochi?"

"At Capsule Corp."

He pulled an orange juice out of the fridge and removed the top.

"How come?"

"Because she asked Vegeta to train her and he said yes."

Goten's eyes widened and he spit out the orange juice in his mouth.

ChiChi gave him a scolding look.

"She's training with Vegeta?"

She stood up and grabbed a cloth.

"Yes."

"And you let her?"

"She begged me to let her go."

ChiChi began to clean up the orange juice that Goten spit out off the floor.

"But its Vegeta! He made Trunks train with him when he was three!"

"She'll be fine, she even asked me to let her wear your old gi."

"I'm going to get her."

"Goten-"

"She hasn't trained a day in her life and Vegeta won't hold back on her, he might even kill her."

She frowned as Goten ran out of the house and took off towards Capsule Corporation.

In the gravity chamber, Gochi was panting as she stared at the super saiyan Vegeta.

He smirked.

He had the gravity set to one-hundred times Earths gravity.

It was very difficult for the young girl to even stand but she managed to.

Vegeta walked toward her making her get in a defensive crouch.

He chuckled.

"Pathetic, and your supposed to be a saiyan."

She growled.

"Be quiet."

He extended his arm toward her and formed a blast in his hand.

Her eyes widened in fear and she screamed as she connected with the wall.

She fell to the ground on her stomach and slowly raised her head up.

Vegeta was kneeling in front of her with a smirk on his face.

He grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up.

She groaned in protest and reached up with her hands trying to remove his from her hair.

"You know what the funny thing is brat?"

"N-No."

"Your supposed to be Kakkarot, my rival, and its a bit fun throwing you around like this."

"Ka-Kakkarot?"

"The others call him Goku but Kakkarot is his saiyan name."

Her eyes widened as she began to remember something.

**_A baby boy kept crying and crying and wouldn't stop._**

**_He had wacky black hair and had a tail._**

**_A scientist picked him up and placed him inside of a space pod._**

**_"This little guy gets to head to Earth, wherever that is."_**

**_Another scientist beside him chuckled as he checked the babys files._**

**_"Listen to this, he's the son of Bardock."_**

**_He chuckled._**

**_"He'll be a weakling for sure when he gets older."_**

**_They closed the hatch to the spacepod and sent him off._**

Gochi snapped out of it when she was dropped to the ground.

Vegeta placed a foot on top of her head and pressed down.

"What were you thinking? You had a strange look on your face."

"Its...not important."

"Hn."

She screamed in pain as Vegeta kept applying pressure to her head.

Before he could crush her head the door to the gravity chamber broke off and someone blasted Vegeta off of her.

The saiyan prince growled as he glared at whoever blasted him.

Gochi slowly opened one eye and weakly smiled.

"H-Hi papa."

Goten, ignoring the gravity, walked inside and picked her up in his arms.

He turned off the gravity and glared at Vegeta.

"How could you do that to a little girl?"

Vegeta pushed himself off the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The girl asked me to train her."

"Exactly, she said train her not kill her! Bulma might have said she had my dads blood but she isn't my dad, Vegeta."

He turned around and walked out of the gravity chamber.

Gochi glanced up at Goten and noticed the angry expression on his face.

"D-Daddy?"

He ignored her and flew out of Capsule Corporation.

He kept flying until he reached Korin's Tower.

A small, white cat and a fat samurai looked over at him.

"What brings you here Goten?"

"Gochi needs a sensu bean Korin."

"Alright here you are, hot off the press."

He threw a bean over to him which he caught with one hand.

He looked down at Gochi and placed the bean near her lips.

"Eat up Gochi, its medicine."

She nodded and opened her mouth.

He placed the bean in her mouth and watched her chew it.

Once she swallowed it she felt all her strength being returned to her and all her wounds being healed.

She smiled and jumped out of his arms.

"Wow thats the best medicine ever! I feel all better."

"She looks a lot like Goku." Yajirobi said.

"That she does." Korin agreed.

"Gochi we need to talk."

She shivered from the harsh tone of Goten's voice.

She gulped and nodded.

He picked her up in his arms and took off towards the woods.

He landed in a clearing and set her on the ground.

She messed with her gi, that use to be Gotens.

"What do you need daddy?"

"I told you that you weren't allowed to train."

"I know but I couldn't help it, I had an urge to train."

"You disobeyed me."

She frowned.

"I know and I'm really sorry."

"That still doesn't forgive what you did."

She clenched her fists together.

"I just want to fight, I want to be strong like grandpa Goku."

"Why?"

"Because judging by what you all keep saying I am him and I'm weak, I don't want him to seem weak."

He knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Your whoever you want to be Gochi, just because we say your my father doesn't mean you have to live up to be him."

"But he's a hero and I want to be a hero like him."

He kissed her forehead.

"Your my hero Gochi."

"Huh?"

He smiled.

"When my father left I was depressed but when I found you I felt so happy and you made me feel like a father and I don't want you fighting your entire life."

"I never said I'd fight my entire life papa."

"Being a saiyan you would."

She smiled.

"Your a saiyan and you don't fight that much."

"Thats because I'm half-saiyan."

"Daddy I won't fight every day I just want to learn how to be as strong as you and everyone else."

He ruffled her hair.

"Fine, when we get home I'll start your training."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Your the best daddy ever!"

He smiled.

"I know I am."

He broke the hug and grabbed her hand so they could walk back to their home.

When they reached their mountain home Goten walked inside so he could change.

He came back out wearing a gi that looked like the one Goku wore before he left with Uub after the tournament all those years ago.

Gochi couldn't contain her excitement as she bounced up and down.

Goten chuckled at her.

"When can we start papa? I want to start!"

"Calm down, first off we have to teach you how to control your energy."

She stopped bouncing and nodded.

"Okiee dokiee."

"Do you feel that energy inside of you?"

"Yeah."

"Well push it out into your hands and this will happen."

He cupped his hands together and a yellow glow formed.

She looked at it with amazement.

"Wow."

He let it disappear and placed his hands on his hips.

"Your turn."

She nodded.

She held her hands the way Goten did and concentrated.

After a few seconds a blue glow formed in her hands.

A huge smile formed on her face.

"I did it daddy! I did it!"

"I know, good job."

She let it disappear and looked up at him.

"What now?"

"Now we teach you how to fly."

She smiled.

"I can't wait, I've always wanted to fly."

"That energy that you had just push it below yourself and use it to hold yourself up."

She nodded.

She looked down at her feet as she did as Goten said.

After a couple of minutes the grass beneath her feet began to move around.

She was slowly raising her body into the air.

She smiled as she wobbled around a bit.

She flew into Goten's arms and hugged him.

"I did it!"

"Good job, good thing Gohan taught me how to fly when I was your age or I wouldn't of known how to teach you how to fly."

She giggled.

"Thank you daddy."

She kissed his nose.

He smiled and set her down on the ground.

"You stay out here and practice flying some more."

"Right."

Goten turned around to walk into the house to get Gochi a waterbottle.

He looked back at her and smiled when she was trying to fly even higher.

He chuckled.

When he got finished teaching her everything he knew, she'd be the strongest of them all.


	9. Frigid Meets Gochi

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 9: Frigid Meets Gochi** _

* * *

After a couple of hours of training, Gochi had mastered everything Goten taught her.

She was even a master at flying now.

Goten was amazed by how quickly she could learn all his techniques.

He guessed it was her saiyan blood that made that possible.

She kept asking him for a spar but he refused.

He could seriously hurt her.

She was disappointed at first but kept on training so she could get stronger.

Currently, she was sleeping on a tree branch.

Goten looked up at her and chuckled.

He floated up to her and poked her stomach.

She slowly opened her eyes and yelled when she saw her fathers face so close to hers.

She yelped as she fell out of the tree and landed on her head.

She sat up and sniffed, tears gathered in her eyes.

Goten landed in front of her and kneeled down.

"Thats why you shouldn't fall asleep in trees."

She rubbed the top of her head and looked up at him.

"Daddy."

"Yes?"

"Can you show me your super saiyan transformation?"

He blinked his eyes a few times and smiled.

He stood up straight.

"Alright."

He clenched his fists at his sides and clenched his teeth together.

He growled as he raised his powerlevel to its peak.

Gochi watched with amazement as his hair began to flash blonde.

"Wow."

He let out a scream as a yellow aura surrounded his body.

He smirked down at her.

"Cool huh?"

She quickly stood up and jumped up and down.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Its harder than it looks Gochi."

"But you told me that it came easy for you."

"It did but that doesn't mean its easy for everyone."

She pouted.

Goten let out a breath dropping out of his super saiyan form.

"How did Uncle Gohan transform?"

He looked down at her and saw her sitting with her legs criss-crossed and wonder on her face.

He sat down in front of her and smiled.

"He transformed with the help from my father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Whats that?"

"A room where 24-hours seems like a year."

"Cool can I go there?"

"No."

She pouted.

"How did Uncle 'Geta, Uncle Trunks, and grandpa transform?"

He tapped his chin.

"Gohan told me that Vegeta transformed out of anger of not being stronger than my dad and wanting to kill him."

"Thats weird."

He nodded in agreement.

"For Trunks it came naturally just like me and for my father, he transformed when Freeza killed Krillin."

"Who is Freeza?"

"An evil tyrant that blew up Planet Vegeta, the home of the saiyans, with a flick of his finger."

She shook nervously.

"Is he still alive?"

"Nope, he's gone."

"Why did he blow up Planet Vegeta?"

"He was scared that a saiyan could rise up and defeat him one day and the ironic thing is, one did."

"How do you know all this papa?"

"Gohan and Vegeta told me all this."

"Was grandpa the first super saiyan?"

"No it was a man named Broly, he was the legendary super saiyan."

"What happened to him?"

He smiled.

"Trunks and I took care of him when we were about your age."

Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really? Awesome!"

He chuckled and laid down on his back placing his hands behind his head.

"Sometimes I miss being a kid, no responsibilities and no worries about growing up."

She crawled over to his side, and crawled up onto his chest, then lied down.

"Will I have to grow up?"

"At some point yes but not right now, you just enjoy your childhood."

She smiled and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"You smell good daddy."

He chuckled.

"Thank you Gochi."

"Goten! Valese is here!" ChiChi yelled.

Gochi frowned realizing their quality time was over.

He sat up and set Gochi on his lap.

"Thanks mom! I'll be right there!"

She grabbed his hand and gave him her puppy-dog eyes.

"Daddy do you have to go?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes but I'll be back later."

"You always say that."

"I will be, I love you."

"Love you too."

He set her on the ground and walked into the house.

Gochi sighed and decided to train some more.

After a few hours Gochi was finished with her training and was waiting in the house for Goten to return.

She was sitting on the couch on her back staring at the ceiling.

ChiChi stood over her.

"Gochi are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just waiting for papa."

"He probably won't be home until very late."

She sighed.

"I know."

ChiChi sat down beside her.

"Whats the matter?"

Gochi messed with her fingers.

"Papa keeps hanging out with Valese and doesn't have any time for me."

"Thats not true."

"Yes it is."

The mate of Goku smiled.

"How about you and I do something? I might not be as young as I use to but I can still play with you."

She sat up and hopped off the couch.

"Thanks for the offer grandma but I'm fine, I might just go fly around for a bit."

"Okay but be safe."

She nodded.

She walked out of the small home and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"NIMBUS!"

The yellow cloud zoomed down in front of her.

She jumped on it and let it fly off to who-knows-where.

As the Nimbus kept on flying, Gochi began to doze off.

Without her noticing someone blasted the Nimbus making it disappear.

She screamed as she fell towards the ground but then remembered she could fly.

She stopped herself from flying and looked around for any sign of anyone.

"I thought the savior of the universe would be much older but I guess I was wrong." A voice said.

She turned towards where the voice was coming from.

Her eyes widened when a man walked into her sight with a smirk on his lips.

A vision was beginning to form in her mind.

**_She stood on a planet, that was not Earth, and was looking Freeza dead in the eyes._**

**_Not only that but Freeza was in his final form._**

**_He narrowed his eyes at her._**

**_"You look like that saiyan that rebeled against me all those years ago."_**

**_"I don't care who you think I look like, I will not tolerate anyone hurting my friends or family." A male voice said._**

**_Freeza smirked and extended his arm and pointed at her._**

**_"Then I'll hurt you instead."_**

As he fired his blast at her, thats when Gochi snapped back out of it.

She stared up at the man before her and took a step back.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"I am Lord Frigid, the son of Lord Freeza."

She gulped.

"F-Freeza? As in the man who killed off all the saiyans?"

"Correct, what a bright little girl you are but tell me this, how come my ship said you were a man named Goku."

"I-I don't know...my name is Gochi."

He looked back at his soilders.

He growled and raised his powerlevel in anger.

"You all screwed up! Goku is apparently not here!"

They all jumped from the harshness of his voice.

A single soilder walked forward with some sort of GPS in his hand.

"But he is sir, look, according to this that little girl is Goku."

Frigid smirked at her.

"So you decided to disguise yourself as a little girl, what a stupid idea."

"B-But I'm not Goku."

He chuckled.

"Then why does my tracker say that you are?"

"I'm not too sure."

"Well if you aren't Goku then tell me where he is, I know he's somewhere on this planet."

She gulped.

"My family told me he left a year ago."

"Left? Where?"

"They aren't too sure they only said he left forever."

He growled.

He grabbed Gochi by the front of her gi and lifted her up.

She stared at him turning white in the face.

"You lie."

"I-I'm not...I swear."

"Where would he have gone? I must kill him!"

She winced from his harsh voice.

"T-They said he left with a dragon named...Shenron."

"Shenron? Who is this Shenron?"

"They wouldn't tell me."

He glared at her and threw her to the ground.

She looked up at him and gulped when he pointed a finger at her.

"You are no use to me so you die."

She shut her eyes tightly waiting for death to welcome her.


	10. Gotenks is Back

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 10: Gotenks is Back **_

* * *

When Gochi didn't feel Frigid's blast hit her, she slowly opened her eyes.

She smiled when she saw her father, Goten, standing in front of her.

Goten glared at Frigid for almost killing Gochi.

He was out eating pizza with Valese having a good time when he felt a powerful powerlevel on the planet.

When he felt Gochi's powerlevel near the strong powerlevel he told Valese there was an emergancy and he had to go.

He flew as fast as he could towards Gochi and contacted the Z Fighters along the way.

He had knocked Frigid's blast out of the way before it could hit Gochi.

The rest of the Z Fighters, that were still able to fight, had arrived as well: Vegeta, Pan, Trunks, and Gohan.

Pan walked over to Gochi and helped her stand up.

Before she could pull the little girl to the side, she grabbed onto Gotens leg.

Goten pushed her off of him so Pan could keep her away from Frigid.

"Why are you here? And why did you try to kill my daughter?"

Frigid smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't have to answer to a half-breed."

He narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know I'm half-saiyan?"

"Simple, your energy."

"You can sense my energy?"

"Of course I can, I also know that the man with the orange gi is half saiyan as well as the boy with purple hair."

"What is your business here on Earth?"

"I'm out to kill the one named Goku, do you know where he is by any chance? The girl said he left forever."

"And she was correct."

He growled and clenched his fists together.

"I must kill the strongest saiyan and the one who murdered my father!"

"Who is your father?"

"Freeza."

They all gasped.

Vegeta stepped forward so he was beside Goten.

He smirked at Frigid.

"If your looking for the strongest saiyan then your in the right place."

"You might be a full-blooded monkey Vegeta but your not the strongest."

He growled.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Your the only monkey with that arrogant attitude."

Gochi wiggled around in Pan's grasp.

"Let me go Pan."

"No you have to stay here."

She wiggled her way out of Pans grasp and ran up to Goten.

She grabbed onto his leg and held on tight.

Goten looked down at her.

"Gochi stay back with Pan."

"No!"

Frigid looked at Gochi.

"Boy, tell me something."

Goten looked at him.

"What?"

"My locator tracked Goku from all across the universe and located him here yet it says she is him, why is that?"

He gulped.

"I'm not sure."

"You do know I can sense your lying."

"How?"

"Your heart rate began to speed up."

"The girl is Kakkarot reincarnated." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta!" Goten yelled.

Frigid raised an eyebrow.

"Kakkarot?"

"Kakkarot is Goku's saiyan name, his real name."

Frigid tapped his chin.

"So your saying the universe's hero is now a little girl?"

"Yes."

He smirked.

"Perfect, its not as good as fighting Goku but this will do."

Goten looked back at his brother.

Gohan nodded knowing what he was asking.

He walked up to Gochi and picked her up in his arms, taking a few steps back.

She whimpered in his arms and reached out for Goten.

Goten sighed and slipped into a defensive crouch.

"You will not touch her."

"Watch me."

They all looked around curiously when Frigid disappeared all of a sudden.

None of them could sense him.

Gochi gasped when she saw Frigid behind Goten.

"Daddy behind you!"

He turned around and was punched across the face sending him flying.

Vegeta didn't have enough time to react before he was grabbed by the hair and thrown through a mountain.

Goten came flying back to attack Frigid but he had a trick up his sleeve.

He appeared behind Trunks and grabbed him by his arm.

The lavander-haired man screamed when he was launched right into Goten sending them tumbling to the ground.

Pan gasped in pain when she was kneed in the stomach making her cough up blood.

"Pan!" Gohan yelled.

His eyes widened in shock when Frigid appeared in front of him.

Frigid formed a ki blast in his hand and aimed it at Gochi's head.

Gohan threw her to the side as he launched the blast making it hit Gohan on the chest.

Gochi watched as her Uncle Gohan was sent flying through the trees.

"Your turn to die next, girl."

She looked up and shook in fear as Frigid slowly approached her.

"Leave her alone!"

He turned around and saw all the saiyans standing up looking at him.

"What will you do if I don't?"

"This! Trunks now!"

Trunks and Goten flashed into their super saiyan states.

Frigid smirked.

"That pathetic transformation is nothing compared to my strength."

Trunks smirked.

"That isn't what we were going to do."

He raised an eyebrow.

They both took a couple steps apart and spread their arms to the side.

Gochi cocked her head to the side in confusion.

She held back her giggles as they peformed a silly dance.

Once their fingers touched a gigantic burst of energy flew past them all.

Gochi shielded her face and held onto the ground so she wouldn't fly away.

When it was clear to uncover their eyes they all stared in shock.

A man now stood where Goten and Trunks once stood.

Gochi looked around frantically for them.

"Daddy? Uncle Trunks? Where did you both go?"

"Were right here Gochi."

She looked at the man.

"Huh?"

"We are now fused together and my name is Gotenks."

She smiled.

"Cool."

Gotenks smirked at Frigid.

"Time to take you out."

He rolled his eyes.

"Lets get on with this."

Gotenks launched himself towards Frigid pulling his fist back.

When he punched him across the face he didn't even create a dent in his face.

"What the..."

"Is it my turn now?"

His eyes widened as Frigid pulled his fist back.

He punched Gotenks across the face sending him sliding across the ground.

"Gotenks!" Gochi yelled.

Frigid walked over to him and placed a foot on his stomach.

He smirked evilly and pressed down on his stomach making him cough up blood.

Gochi stood up to help but Gohan grabbed her and picked her up.

"You can't help them Gochi."

Tears formed in her eyes.

She buried her face against Gohans chest.

Frigid extended his hand towards Gotenks and formed a huge energy blast.

"Time to say good night."

Before he could blast him, he was kicked across the face sending him flying.

They all looked over at Gotenks and saw an old friend.

Majuub.

Gohan smiled and looked at the girl in his arms.

"Gochi its alright, look."

She pulled her face away from his chest and looked at Majuub.

"Who is that?"

"His name is Majuub, my father trained him for five-years."

"So he's really strong?"

"Yep."

She smiled.

Majuub looked down at Gotenks and smiled when he seperated back into Goten and Trunks.

The two beaten-up saiyans stood up slowly and smiled.

"Its good to see you Majuub." Trunks said.

"Same to you two, who is that guy?"

He pointed over at Frigid who was dusting himself off.

"Frigid, Freeza's son."

"Freeza?"

"Another story for another time, but he wants to kill my father." Goten said.

"But he isn't here."

"We know."

"Daddy!"

They all turned around and saw Gochi running towards them.

Gohan looked at his little brother.

"She kept begging to see you."

Goten picked her up in his arms and calmed her down.

"Who is that?" Majuub asked.

"Her name is Gochi, I found her in the forest and she's a saiyan."

"Nice to meet you Gochi."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you for saving my daddy and Uncle Trunks life."

He nodded.

"But who's going to save them now?" A voice yelled.

They all turned their heads to the side and saw Frigid launching a blast towards them.

Their eyes widened in fear.

There was no way they could dodge or block the oncoming blast.


	11. No Limit to his Power

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 11: No Limit to His Power **_

* * *

As the blast grew closer and closer to them, a memory began to form in Gochi's mind.

**_She was looking down at a teenaged Gohan who was in his super saiyan state._**

**_He was battling some giant bug creature._**

**_The bug creature raised his hand up and began to blast at Gohan._**

**_But the teenaged boy dodged every blast._**

When the flashback disappeared she was being thrown out of the way.

Her eyes widened in fear when the blast hit Trunks, Goten, and Majuub.

She quickly stood up and ran over to them when the smoke disappeared.

The three of them had easily blocked the blast but it still did a little damage on them.

"Daddy are you alright?"

He smiled at her.

"I'm fine but I need you to go hide."

"Why?"

"I don't want you getting hurt."

She nodded.

She ran over to a boulder and crouched down behind it.

Frigid chuckled.

"You think making the girl hide will save her? Once all of you are dead I'll take my time slowly killing her."

Goten growled.

"You won't lay a single finger on her!"

He screamed and transformed into his super saiyan transformation.

Vegeta growled.

"I will not stand by and not fight!"

He flashed into his super saiyan form and flew towards Frigid with Goten by his side.

Gochi watched from where she hid as Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Pan, Majuub, and Vegeta all battled Frigid.

But surprisingly they were losing.

She placed her hands on her ears and shut her eyes.

She couldn't stand listening to her families screams of pain.

Tears filled in her eyes as the screams grew louder.

She only knew one way to save them.

She walked out from behind the boulder and glared at Frigid.

"Hey! Leave my family alone!"

Trunks, who was lying on the ground beaten up, reached out towards her.

"Gochi...don't do it."

Frigid smirked and dropped Gohan to the ground.

"What will you do if I don't?"

"Beat you up."

He chuckled.

"Your family is filled with the strongest warriors on this planet and none of them could beat me, what makes you think you can?"

She smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm not too sure, but I know I still have to try."

He walked towards her and bent down.

She turned blue in the face and took a step back.

He turned his head to the side and pointed at his cheek.

"I'll give you a free shot, punch me as hard as you can."

"Really?"

"Sure."

She looked at her fist and sighed.

She brought her fist back and gathered all the strength she could.

When she punched him on the cheek, tears filled her eyes.

She looked at her hand and winced when it began to swell from the pain.

His face felt like a brick wall.

She sniffed and held back her tears.

"That hurt."

"Well this is going to hurt a lot worse."

She looked up.

He kneed her in the stomach making her eyes widen and blood spit out of her mouth.

"GOCHI!" They all yelled.

She slid across the ground and clutched her stomach.

Frigid walked toward her and wrapped his tail around her neck.

She gasped when he lifted her up and began to choke her.

He smiled evilly.

"Don't worry I'll make your death real quick, I'm in a generous mood."

She clawed at his tail trying to get it to unwrap from around her neck.

He smirked and brought his fist back.

She screamed in pain when he punched her in the stomach and face.

Goten grew angry of hearing Gochi's screams.

Nobody hurts her, nobody.

"Leave her alone."

Frigid stopped punching her and looked at him.

"Or what?"

"Or this."

He clenched his teeth together and his fists.

Frigid raised an eyebrow.

Goten screamed as he powered up to a super saiyan.

He kept screaming as his powerlevel kept going up and up.

Gohan smiled weakly.

"You can do it Goten."

His smile faded when he passed out along with the others.

When Goten quit screaming his hair had grown all the way down to his ankles.

The son of Freeza growled.

"What are you?"

"I am Son Goten, a super saiyan 3."

"Super saiyan 3?"

Goten smirked.

"Yep."

Frigid unwrapped his tail from around Gochi's neck and let her fall to the ground.

Goten glanced over at her and saw her coughing, trying to get some air back into her lungs.

Gochi looked over at him with shock.

"Wow."

He smirked and glared at Frigid.

"Time to die."

He flew towards Frigid and fought him with all of his strength.

After a while, Goten had a few cuts and bruises and the same went for Frigid.

"Your pretty good for a monkey."

"I could say the same to you."

Frigid smirked.

"You know, you monkies aren't the only ones that can transform."

His eyes widened.

"What!?

Frigid growled as he powered up.

Goten shielded his eyes from the amount of power coming from his body.

When Frigid finished transforming he was in his second form.

**A/N Go onto google and search dragon ball heroes freeza, you should see his three transformations**

He smirked from Goten's facial expression.

"You seem scared."

He growled and slipped into his fighting stance.

"Not a chance."

"Well you will be in a second."

Frigid disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

Goten gasped when he was punched certain areas on his body making his bones feel like jello.

He dropped out of his super saiyan 3 state and fell onto his stomach on the ground.

"What did you do to me?"

"I punched all your pressure points making you weaker than a rock."

"You monster!"

"Whatever, now where did that girl go?"

He turned around and looked for Gochi.

He smirked when he sensed her hiding behind a boulder.

He walked up to it and looked at her.

She was covering her ears with her hands and had her eyes shut tight.

He blew up the boulder making her scream in fear.

She gulped nervously and moved away from him.

"W-What happened to you? You look different."

"This is my second form, I have one more form after this."

"Say what?!"

He smirked.

"Maybe I should show you it."

"No I'm good!"

He growled and began to transform again.

Gochi screamed when she was sent flying back.

She grabbed onto a tree and held on tight until he was finished.

Once he was she fell to the ground and rubbed her head.

She looked over at Frigid and gasped.

He looked even more scary than before.

She moved backwards on her butt very slowly.

She blinked a couple times in confusion when Frigid disappeared.

She stood up and looked around.

"Behind you."

Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around.

Frigid stood there with a ki blast in his hand.

She didn't have enough time to react before he blasted her with it.

She gasped in pain when she landed on the side of a mountain.

She pushed her body out of the crater that now was in the shape of her body.

She landed on the ground with a grunt of pain.

"I-I can't beat him...I'm just a little girl." She mumbled.

She looked up when she heard chuckling and saw Frigid standing in front of her.

He bent down and lifted her head up by her hair.

"And your supposed to be the reincarnation of Goku, pathetic."

He placed his hand in front of her face and created a small but powerful blast.

She shut her eyes awaiting death to overcome her.

"D-Don't you...dare hurt her." A voice said.

Gochi opened her eyes and saw Goten clutching his arm and limping towards them.

Frigid rolled his eyes.

"Or what? You'll give me a lecture on how bad it is to kill someone?"

He chuckled.

"No but I...won't stop trying even...if it means...losing my own...life."

Frigid smirked and stood up, turning to look at Goten.

"I think you might just lose your life sooner than you think."

The blast he prepared in his hand for Gochi he decided to use on Goten.

Tears rolled down Gochi's face as she listened to his scream of pain.

"No! Daddy!"

Frigid smirked and dropped her to the ground.

She quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in her body, and ran over to Goten.

He was laying on his stomach and his shirt was burnt off from the blast.

She kneeled beside him and started to shake him.

He opened his eyes and groaned in pain.

"G-Gochi...are you...okay?"

"I'm fine but your not, why did you do that?"

He smiled weakly.

"I couldn't...have him...hurting...my little...girl."

She sniffed sadly.

"But you could die."

He grabbed her tiny hand.

"I'll be...able to...watch over you...and make sure...you...never get hurt."

She bit her lip and tried to hold back more of her tears.

"I can't live without you, you saved my life too many times already."

His eyes began to droop.

"Y-Your a...strong...girl Gochi...you might not...be my...biological daughter...but I still...love you like you...were."

His eyes fully closed making her gasp.

She shook him but he wouldn't open his eyes.

"Daddy? Please still be alive! Daddy!"

Gohan and Trunks raised their heads up from where they were.

"Oh no Goten." Trunks said.

"He risked his life for Gochi."

Vegeta growled from where he laid bloody and broken.

"Pathetic, risking his life for a weakling like her and she's supposed to be a saiyan."

Gochi screamed to the heavens for the loss of Goten.

Frigid chuckled.

"One monkey down, another to go."

At that sentence something inside of Gochi snapped.

And a bunch of memories flashed before her eyes at a very fast pace.

What could be happening to the young saiyan?


	12. Gochi's Turn to Fight

_**The New Girl**_

_** Chapter 12: Gochi's Turn to Fight **_

* * *

_ Once all the memories stopped, Gochi was surrounded by darkness._

_She looked around and saw nothing._

_It was like she was in some sort of dark void._

_She floated around for a while until she saw something in the distance._

_When she made it towards it, it was an orange ball with four-stars on it._

_She picked it up and looked at it._

_"What is this thing?"_

_"Thats a dragon ball." A voice said._

_She jumped and quickly turned around._

_A man, a very tall man, smiled down at her._

_He had black hair that stuck out in every direction, black eyes, and a tail._

_She took a hesitant step back._

_"Who...Who are you?"_

_"I'm Goku."_

_Her eyes widened._

_"Goku? So your my grandpa."_

_"Yep and your my reincarnation."_

_"How cool."_

_"So how is the fight with Frigid going?"_

_She frowned._

_"No one can beat Frigid he's too strong."_

_He kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders._

_"You can beat him I know you can Gochi."_

_"I'm just a little girl I can't do it."_

_"Your a special little girl and everyone is counting on you, Goten is counting on you."_

_She bit her lip when she remembered that Goten died protecting her._

_"If it weren't for me he'd still be alive."_

_"It isn't your fault, Goten wanted to save you."_

_"But I shouldn't have been a coward I should have fought back."_

_"Well you can now, show Frigid what us saiyans can do."_

_She smiled and nodded._

All of a sudden she was back on the battlefield.

She rubbed her eyes and looked down seeing Goten's dead body.

She kissed his cheek and stood up.

Frigid chuckled.

"Took you long enough, I was wondering when you'd get out of shock."

She clenched her teeth together.

"I will kill you for all the torchure you've caused to my family."

"What a laugh, your nothing but a weakling you won't be able to kill me."

"Just watch."

He smirked.

"Fine if you want to die so badly I'll grant you that."

She slipped into a fighting stance which was Goku's.

She didn't know why her body specifically slipped into that fighting stance.

It was like she had to.

Frigid rushed towards her with a yell but she fazed out of sight.

He brought his arm back to punch her when he sensed her appearing behind him.

She blocked the punch and used her own arm to punch him across the face.

He stared at her with shock when her punch made his face begin to sting.

He growled and tried to punch her but she dodged every single hit he sent her way.

She smirked when he began to get irritated.

She kneed him in the stomach and then kicked him across the face sending him flying to the side.

He stopped himself before he could hit a tree and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth.

A glare formed on his face.

"You seem angry Frigid, whats the matter? Can't stand the fact a little girl is beating you?"

He growled and powered up.

"You will pay you little brat!"

He tried to land a single hit on her but because of his anger he wasn't thinking straight.

As the battle raged on the two of them were evenly matched.

Gochi panted softly as she stared at Frigid.

He growled.

_"He seems like he's getting tired but he won't stop until one of us dies."_ Gochi thought.

Frigid smirked.

"This will make sure you die."

He floated up into the air and raised an arm up.

He formed a gigantic energy ball above his head that was the size of the moon.

Gochi's eyes widened.

"What is that thing?"

Gohan gasped.

"Gochi don't let it touch the ground!"

She looked back at him.

"Why?"

"Freeza used a blast like that on Namek and it made the planet blow up!"

She gulped.

"You all need to get out of here!"

"But Gochi-" Pan started.

"Just go! You'll only be a distraction!"

They all nodded.

Gohan ran over to Goten's body and frowned.

He never imagined that he'd see his little brothers dead body.

He carefully picked him up and flew off with the others.

Gochi glared up at Frigid.

He laughed evilly.

"I know you won't be able to stop this! No one can!"

He threw it down at her.

She extended her arms out in front of her and caught it.

She gasped in pain when the energy from the blast began to burn her hands.

It started to push her down making a giant crater form.

_"I can't push it back its too much for me, I don't have enough strength to do it."_ She thought.

_"You can do it Gochi just believe."_ Goku said through her head.

"But how? I'm not as strong as you."

_"Push all your anger out of your body and use it to power up, think about everything Frigid has done since he arrived on the planet."_

She growled.

Frigid had hurt her family.

Made her family cry and scream in pain.

And even killed Goten.

But she would not let him destroy the Earth.

She let out a yell as her hair turned blonde and her eyes turned teal.

Frigid gasped.

"How is this possible? You brat!"

She placed an energy ball in both her hands and used them to blast Frigid's blast right back at him.

His eyes widened as it came flying back at him but he fazed out of sight.

They both watched as the blast was sent into space and collided with the sun.

Gochi touched her now blonde hair.

"How cool, I'm just like daddy."

Frigid glared down at her.

"I'll make sure you die this time you brat."

She smirked.

"I have to thank you Frigid, if it weren't for you I would have never reached this transformation."

"Whatever."

She powered up and flew towards him.

They exchanged punches, kicks, and blasts for what seemed like hours.

Gochi had burn marks from the blasts, bruises and cuts from the punches and kicks, and her gi was ripped up and burnt off.

The top of her gi was burnt off and revealed the long-sleeve shirt underneath.

Her pants had holes in them and her shoes were the only things not messed up.

She panted and dropped to her hands and knees.

She dropped out of her super saiyan state since she barely had any energy left.

"Not...good."

Frigid smirked.

He had plenty of energy left.

He extended his arms towards her and formed a gigantic whitish-pinkish blast.

"This will make sure you never get to see the light of day again, its actually one of my fathers blasts."

She slowly stood up on her feet and cupped her hands at her side.

"This blast...was created by Master Roshi...it is also my grandpa Goku's signature blast."

"You barely have any energy left, how could you possibly use a blast against me?"

She smiled.

"Its my last hope...and the Earth's."

"For once you are correct."

She concentrated all her remaining energy towards her hands.

"Ka...me...ha...me..."

"Take this DEATH CANON!"

Frigid launched his blast at her.

She clenched her teeth together as she waited for the right moment.

Her eyes widened when the blast grew closer to her.

"HA!"

She extended her hands at Frigid's blast hitting it dead on.

They both struggled to push each others blasts back.

Gochi looked at her feet when she felt herself being pushed back.

Because of all the energy she put into the Kamehameha she barely had enough to stand or even control her blast.

Frigid laughed evilly and a bit crazy.

"Say goodbye to your life! Once your gone I'll take my sweet time killing your family one by one!"

She frowned.

_"I can't beat him, everyone was wrong I'm not strong."_ She thought.

She turned her head around when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

She saw Goku standing there with a smile on his face.

_"Now don't think that, for your age your very strong you might have even surpassed Goten when he was your age."_

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm about to die and let everyone down."

_"Don't think that way, your my granddaughter I know you can do this."_

"Not biologically I'm not your granddaughter, I'm just a stranger."

_"Gochi-"_

"I'm not even my papa's daughter!"

_"At least you have someone that treats you like a daughter, not a lot of people have parents."_

"Well most of them remember who their parents were and I can't even remember what mine look like."

_"Thats because I took care of you when you were a baby."_

Her eyes widened.

"W-What?"

_"I took care of you when you were a baby and I later realized that you would be my reincarnation when I died."_

"But why can't I remember?"

_"I had to wipe your memory."_

"Why?"

_"I trained you when you were a toddler and taught you everything I knew and you were so brave and not afraid of anything."_

"Thats a good thing."

_"I know but if you were so brave when you met my son he might have not taken you in."_

"So you knew all this would happen?"

He smiled.

_"You could say that."_

She looked back at Goku and he placed two fingers on her forehead.

Her eyes widened when all her memories came flooding back.

She knew who she really was and who her parents were.

And she knew she had the strength to defeat Frigid.


	13. Memories

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 13: Memories**_

* * *

**_A woman with black hair that reached to her waist held a baby wrapped in a blanket._**

**_She had brown eyes, a nice form, very skinny considering she just gave birth, and wore a hospital gown._**

**_She smiled at the baby in her arms._**

**_A man walked up to her and kissed the woman's cheek._**

**_He had short brown hair, green eyes, very muscular, and wore a suit._**

**_"Is she alright?"_**

**_"She's just fine, Horoshi."_**

**_He sighed and looked at the baby girl._**

**_She stopped crying and opened her eyes to look at them._**

**_She had black hair, black eyes like her mother, and very tiny._**

**_"I'm glad your both okay, I love you Mai."_**

**_"Love you too."_**

**_"What will we name her?"_**

**_"How about we name her after your mother."_**

**_"Ayumi? I love it."_**

**_Mai smiled at her daughter._**

**_"Welcome to the world Ayumi."_**

**_A year passed by and little Ayumi was already walking around and saying a few words._**

**_Her hair grew down to her shoulders and she didn't look like either Mai or Horoshi._**

**_It was very odd to the two parents but they thought she must have taken on one of their ancestors looks._**

**_Ayumi giggled uncontrollably as Horoshi chased her around the living room._**

**_"I'm going to get you!"_**

**_"Dada!"_**

**_He picked her up and tickled her._**

**_Mai walked into the living room and smiled._**

**_"Having fun you two?"_**

**_Horoshi stopped tickling Ayumi and smiled at his love._**

**_Ayumi smiled and reached towards Mai._**

**_"Momma!"_**

**_They all turned to the front door when they heard someone knock on it._**

**_"I'll get it." Horoshi said._**

**_He stood up and walked towards the door._**

**_He opened it and raised an eyebrow when he saw a strange looking man._**

**_The man smiled evilly._**

**_"Hello my name is Freeza and I believe you have a daughter, correct?"_**

**_He narrowed his eyes._**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Simple, I want to kill her."_**

**_"I'm sorry but your going to-"_**

**_He stopped talking when Freeza stuck his hand right through his stomach._**

**_Mai, who watched the entire scene, held back a scream and cry._**

**_She picked up Ayumi and ran out of the house._**

**_She didn't get too far before Freeza blasted her through the stomach._**

**_Ayumi landed on the ground with a thud._**

**_The one-year old looked at her mother and began to cry._**

**_"Momma! Dada!"_**

**_Freeza rolled his eyes._**

**_"Quit your crying brat, it will all be over soon."_**

**_He extended his hand towards the little girl._**

**_He didn't have enough time to react before he was blasted to a crisp._**

**_A man with spikey black hair landed on the ground and looked at the crying girl._**

**_He picked her up in his arms and looked at her, now dead, parents._**

**_"You poor girl, don't you worry I'll take good care of you kiddo."_**

**_She stopped her crying and stared at him._**

**_She smiled and touched his face._**

**_"Dada."_**

**_"No, my name is Goku."_**

**_"Woku."_**

**_He chuckled._**

**_"Close enough."_**

**_He took off into the air._**

**_Three-years passed by and the little girl was just as strong as Goku._**

**_She was now four-years old and can already become a super saiyan 2._**

**_Goku trains her every afternoon and tells Uub to use the afternoon as a break._**

**_He had found a small cave that was perfect for Ayumi._**

**_He couldn't have her up at the Lookout or else she could get hurt._**

**_Currently, Goku was sitting at a riverbed waiting to catch some fish._**

**_He sighed as he laid on his back and stared at the sky with content._**

**_He picked up the sound of someone walking towards him._**

**_Almost like they were stalking him._**

**_A minute passed and someone jumped out towards him._**

**_He rolled out of the way and blasted the person._**

**_He chuckled lightly._**

**_"You have to be more quiet next time to sneak up on me Ayumi."_**

**_The little girl rubbed her head and sat up._**

**_"Fine but you didn't have to blast me."_**

**_"Well how else are you going to learn? Now come give me a hug."_**

**_She smiled._**

**_She walked over to him and gave him a hug._**

**_He set her down on his chest and laid back._**

**_"Goku."_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"What is your family like?"_**

**_He glanced down at her and back up to the sky._**

**_"Well my wife is an amazing woman, my eldest son is very intelligent, and my youngest son is very happy like me."_**

**_"I wish I could meet them."_**

**_"You know you can't."_**

**_"But why?"_**

**_"Just because I said so, alright?"_**

**_She nodded._**

**_"Will I ever have a family?"_**

**_He stroked his fingers through her hair._**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_"When?"_**

**_"Sooner than you think."_**

**_She yawned and closed her eyes._**

**_"I can't wait."_**

**_He smiled and kissed the top of her head._**

**_He stood up, with her in his arms, and carried her back to her cave._**

**_He laid her down on the ground and placed two fingers on her forehead._**

**_He narrowed his eyes and drained all her memories from her head._**

**_Once he was finished he sighed and stroked her cheek._**

**_"I'm sorry but this is the way its supposed to be."_**

**_He turned around and took one last glance at her before flying towards the Lookout._**

**_The next day Ayumi woke up from her slumber and rubbed her eyes with her hands._**

**_She looked around and wondered why she was in a cave._**

**_She also wondered who she was._**

**_She walked out of the cave and looked around._**

**_She could tell she was in the woods but where?_**

**_Ayumi had no idea who she was or what she was capable of._**

**_That is until Goten spotted her two-years later._**

Gochi's eyes widened.

She looked back at Goku who had removed his fingers from her forehead.

"You knew this entire time?"

_"Yep."_

She looked over at the blast in front of her that was only a few inches away from her.

She looked down at her hands and blinked.

She knew how to control the Kamehameha.

She flashed into her super saiyan state and pushed more energy into her blast.

Frigid's eyes widened in shock.

"How is this possible? Your not supposed to beat me! I'm Frigid!"

He looked at Gochi and gasped.

Instead of seeing a super saiyan Gochi, he saw a super saiyan Goku.

"Your time is up Frigid! You'll pay for all your crimes!"

He screamed as Gochi's blast overtook his and turned him into nothing.

Gochi panted heavily and fell to the ground on her stomach, dropping out of her super saiyan state.

Gohan, Vegeta, Pan, Majuub, and Trunks all landed around her.

Pan picked her up in her arms.

She smiled weakly.

"D-Did I do it?"

"Yes you did and were all proud of you." Gohan said.

Her smile fell and she passed out.

Trunks looked over at his best friend who was now dead.

"What are we going to do about Goten?"

"We'll wish him back." Majuub said.

"But remember what happened last time? All those evil dragons attacked." Pan said.

"The dragon balls are now fine to use, we'll wish back Kakkarots brat and then we won't ever use the balls again."

They all nodded.

"I guess we should get her to Dende's." Trunks said.

"Right."

They all took off towards the Lookout.

When they made it there Mr. Popo and Dende were waiting for them.

"We saw what happened, you all fought bravely."

"Thank you."

Pan set Gochi on the ground.

"Could you heal her?"

He nodded and placed his hands over her body.

They all watched as her body began to glow and heal.

Once he finished healing her, Gochi's eyes opened.

She sat up and looked around.

"Where are we? And why is there a green man and a geni here?"

"Gochi this is Mr. Popo and Dende." Gohan said.

She smiled and waved at them.

She looked over at Trunks who was holding Goten in his arms.

She stood up and walked over to him.

Vegeta placed a hand on top of her head.

"We'll wish him back."

She nodded.

Tears filled her eyes.

She turned around and hugged Vegeta's leg.

He blushed and awkwardly pat her back.

"I miss him already Uncle 'Geta."

"We'll get him back."

Gohan smirked.

"Are you turning soft Vegeta?"

He glared at the half-saiyan.

Gochi pulled her head away from Vegeta's leg and sniffed.

"Uncle 'Geta do you think I'm brave?"

He kneeled down and rubbed the top of her head.

"Of course."

She smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

They all _"awed"_ making Vegeta growl at them all.

Gochi giggled and pulled away from his neck.

She looked at them all curiously.

"So how do we track down the dragon balls?"

They all raised an eyebrow.

"Gochi how do you know about the dragon balls? We never told you." Trunks said.

"Um...grandpa Goku told me."

"You talked with Goku?" Majuub asked.

She nodded.

"He helped me defeat Frigid."

Gohan smiled and lifted her up in his arms.

"Thats great."

She looked over at Goten, who was now lying on the ground.

They would wish him back, no matter what.


	14. Search for the Dragon Balls

_**The New Girl**_

_** Chapter 14: Search for the Dragon Balls** _

* * *

After Gohan explained how they would find the dragon balls, they made their way to Capsule Corporation.

Gochi quickly changed her gi to a new, non-ripped up, version of the one she was already wearing.

Vegeta had explained to Bulma what had happened and they needed the dragon radar.

She easily handed it over and told them to find the balls as fast as they could.

But Pan decided to head home to check on her mother and ChiChi.

Now only Majuub, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Gochi were flying through the air looking for the dragon balls.

Majuub looked at them.

"Guys I better go see how my village is doing."

"Alright bye Majuub." Trunks said.

He waved to them and flew off.

Gochi sat on Gohans back with her legs criss-crossed as she looked at the radar.

She smiled when it picked up one of the balls.

"Guys the first dragon ball is straight ahead."

"Alright hold on tight Gochi."

She nodded and held onto the back of Gohans gi.

They all took off towards the dragon ball and noticed it was in a town.

Gochi hopped off Gohans back about to fly down but Trunks grabbed her.

"You can't just fly down there Gochi."

"Why not?"

"It will freak everyone out."

"But we need the ball!"

"I know but we have to act casual."

She looked to the ground and smiled.

"Like Uncle 'Geta is?"

"Huh?"

Trunks looked to the ground and gasped.

His father grabbed a man by the front of his shirt and was shaking him.

They quickly landed on the ground and Trunks seperated his father from the man.

Gochi looked at the dragon radar and walked where the dragon ball was.

She walked up to a man that was in an alley holding a gun to two teenagers and an adult.

"Just give me everything you have and I won't kill you all."

Gochi used the string, that was on top of the radar, and put it over her head so it hung from her neck like a necklace.

The teens and adult were handing everything they had over to the robber when Gochi interjected.

"Excuse me mister but you have something I need."

"Scram kid before I have to shoot you."

"But-"

"I said scram!"

She frowned.

"But I need the dragon ball."

He growled and pointed the gun at her.

"I guess you want to die badly."

He shot her two times but she dodged them.

His eyes widened in shock and he tried to shoot her again.

She caught the bullets in her hand and looked at them.

"My family always told me that guns shouldn't be in the hands of the inexperienced."

He dropped the gun in his hand and took a step back.

"Leave me alone kid! You aren't normal!"

"Do you have a dragon ball? Its round and orange and has stars on it."

He nodded his head and dug through his pockets.

He pulled out one of the dragon balls and handed it to her.

"There, are you happy? Now leave me be."

She smiled.

"Thank you mister."

"Whatever."

She walked out of the alley and up to Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan who were arguing.

"Guys."

Trunks looked at her.

"What is it?"

She smiled and showed them the dragon ball.

It had three-stars on it.

"I found the dragon ball, a man in an alley gave it to me."

Their jaws dropped.

"But we thought..." Gohan mumbled.

They all looked at a fake dragon ball in Vegeta's hand.

The saiyan prince growled and crushed it in his hand.

He glared at the salesman.

"You tried to sell us a fake!"

He shook with fear and ran away screaming.

Gohan sighed and grabbed a brown bag that looked like a satchel.

He placed the dragon ball in it and handed it to Gochi.

"You get to hold the bag."

She smiled.

"Awesome! Lets go get the rest of the dragon balls!"

Trunks and Gohan chuckled from her child-like attitude.

They all levitated into the air and took off.

"Where is the next ball?" Vegeta asked.

Gochi looked at the dragon radar and clicked the top button.

"About thirty-miles to the north."

"Alright lets go." Trunks said.

The four of them powered up and took off.

Gochi shivered when they arrived where the dragon ball was.

Somewhere in cold northern region.

Gohan looked at her and smiled.

"Cold Gochi?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Come here."

He held her in his arms and flared his ki to keep her warm.

She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

They landed on the ground and walked to a village.

Everyone in the village stared at them curiously before walking into their homes.

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder why these people are going inside all of a sudden."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"They must be scared, pathetic."

Gochi pulled her head away from Gohans chest and looked around.

She hopped out of his arms and ran up to an old man.

He nervously took a step back.

"Excuse me mister but do you have any warm clothes? I'm cold."

Trunks placed a hand on top of her head.

"Actually we were wondering if you had something called a dragon ball."

He glared at them.

"Stay away you demons!"

"Demons? We aren't demons."

He grabbed a frying pan and swung it at them.

Gochi, who was not expecting this, was the first one to get hit in the face.

She fell onto her butt and quickly sat up.

Tears filled her eyes and a frown formed on her face.

Trunks and Gohan gasped.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Her tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"That hurt!"

She cried loudly making everyone in the village look out their front doors or windows.

The old man looked at her nervously.

"Oh my."

Gohan kneeled down and held her to his chest.

Trunks glared at the old man.

"She's just a little girl you didn't have to hit her."

"I'm terribly sorry I thought you all were part of the White Shadow gang."

"Who are they?"

"A gang that comes here and steals all our food, water, medicine, and sometimes takes the women."

Gohan looked up at him.

"Thats terrible but we aren't them, I'm Gohan."

"I'm Trunks and that is my father Vegeta."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Gochi wiped her tears and smiled up at him.

"I'm Gochi."

"I'm sorry about hitting you, I am the village elder and my name is Heman."

Trunks looked around.

"Whats the name of this village anyway?"

"Jingle village."

"I've never heard of it before."

"We like to stay off the radar."

Gochi shivered and wrapped her arms around her body.

"I-It sh-should be called f-freezing village."

Heman walked into his home and came back out with some clothes.

"Here you all go, think of it as an apology."

"Thank you." Gohan said.

Vegeta growled.

"This is wasting my time, I'm heading back to Capsule Corp."

He floated into the air and took off.

Trunks sighed.

"I was wondering how long it would take before he left."

Gochi smiled and grabbed the set of clothes Heman got for her.

She wore a blue jacket that reached to her ankles, a black belt, blue snow boots, red snow pants underneath the jacket, pink gloves, and a snow hat.

_**A/N Shes wearing the winter clothes that Goku wore as a child in dragon ball, look up Goku in the snow on google if you don't know what I'm talking about**_

Trunks wore brown snow pants, a black snow jacket, a green scarf, brown gloves, and black snow boots.

Gohan wore blue snow pants, a green snow jacket, blue gloves, and red snow boots.

She smiled and played in the snow as Gohan and Trunks talked to Heman.

"Do you have a ball that looks like this?" Gohan asked.

He pulled the dragon ball out of the satchel and showed it to him.

Heman looked at it and shook his head.

"I would remember something like that but if anything one of the other villagers has it."

"Alright and when do these White Shadow people come to your village?"

"Usually once every week."

As Gochi was playing in the snow she heard something in the distance.

She stood up and squinted her eyes.

About five men on snow bikes were speeding towards the village.

"Why do they come to your village?"

"We don't know but I wish I knew."

Gochi walked over to Gohan and pulled on his pant leg.

"I think the White Shadow Gang is here."

They all looked up and saw them stopping right before them.

What would they do to the three saiyans?


	15. Trouble for the Trio

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 15: Trouble for the Trio **_

* * *

Gochi frowned and hid behind Gohan's leg.

Every single woman, man, and child hid inside their homes so they wouldn't be terrorized.

The five White Shadow Gang stepped off of their snow mobiles and walked up to Heman.

"Where is the money for today?"

"You were already here this week I don't have anymore."

"Hm, well thats too bad I guess I'll just take whatever else you have."

He snapped his fingers signaling to the four other White Shadow gang members to take whatever they wanted.

Heman's eyes widened.

"Please no!"

The boss pulled out a knife and pressed it against Heman's neck.

"One word out of you and they'll be needing a new village elder."

He gulped nervously.

"Hey Rocky!"

The boss, also known as Rocky, rolled his eyes and turned around.

"What is it Brock?"

"You think these three have anything good on them?"

He was walking around Trunks, Gohan, and Gochi.

"I'm not sure get Bruce, Alex, and Robin to take care of them."

"Alright."

Gochi held onto Gohans pant leg even tighter as the three approached them.

Gohan and Trunks exchanged glances.

Before Alex, Bruce, and Robin could lay a finger on them, someone threw a rock at the back of Robin's head.

He clutched his head and turned around.

"Who did that?!"

"I did! Got a problem with that?" A voice yelled.

A girl with red hair was glaring at them.

"Suno! No!" Heman yelled.

"Suno?" Gochi mumbled.

A memory began to pass through her head.

**_She was looking through Goku's eyes again and saw a younger version of Suno pulling him through the snow._**

**_She dragged him to her house and covered him with a blanket and placed him beside the fire._**

She was snapped out of the memory when she heard a stomping noise.

A tall man stood beside Suno and glared at the White Shadow gang.

"All of you should get out of here before I have to hurt you."

Rocky chuckled.

"Android 8 we know you can't do anyone any harm."

"Android 8?" Trunks and Gohan said.

Another memory passed through Gochi's mind.

**_She was inside of a tower and was looking at a man that looked like a ninja._**

**_"We'll see how good you do against Android 8!"_**

**_He pushed a button making something behind him begin to move._**

**_When Goku turned around Android 8 was standing up with a chain around his wrists, ankles, and neck._**

**_"Whoa."_**

**_"Destroy him Android 8!"_**

**_Android 8 looked down at Goku._**

**_"No, I will not harm a child."_**

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard yelling.

Android 8 had knocked out the four White Shadow gang members.

The android stepped forward and picked Rocky up by the front of his shirt.

"You tried harming the village elder and these three people, I will harm you if I must."

Rocky's eyes widened.

He tried removing Android 8's hand from his shirt but he wouldn't budge.

Android 8 pulled his fist back about to punch Rocky.

Gochi ran up to him and hugged his leg.

"Don't do it Eighter!"

His eyes widened from shock.

He looked down at the little girl hugging his leg and dropped Rocky to the ground.

Rocky groaned and took a short step back.

"How do you know that name?" Eighter asked.

She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm not too sure."

Suno walked up them and kneeled down.

"You look a lot like a boy I use to know, he wore an outfit exactly like that too."

Gohan and Trunks walked up behind her.

"She is a reincarnation of my father Goku."

"Goku? No wonder you knew Eighters nickname."

She smiled.

"You all will die!"

They looked over at Rocky and saw him holding a gun.

Gochi narrowed her eyes.

She appeared behind him and knocked him unconscious.

She landed on the ground and smiled.

"That takes care of him."

Eighter and Suno chuckled.

"You sure are a lot like Goku."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

Trunks pulled the dragon ball they had out of the satchel.

"Do you have a ball that looks like this?"

"Hm, oh I do."

Suno reached into her pocket and pulled out the six-star ball.

Trunks took it from her and put the two dragon balls in the satchel.

He handed it over to Gochi which she put around her head.

"How many more do we need?" Gochi asked.

"Only five more."

"Hopefully it won't take too long, I want daddy back."

Gohan smiled at Suno and Eighter.

"Thank you for the help."

"Wait before you three go I want to give you something for the road."

Suno ran into her house and came back out with a wrapped up cloth.

She handed it to Trunks who looked at it curiously.

"What's this?"

"Food for the road."

Gochi's mouth began to water.

"Can we eat it now?"

Trunks and Gohan chuckled.

"We should save it for later Gochi."

She pouted.

"Fine."

The three saiyans waved to Eighter and Suno before flying off.

Once they were out of the cold northern region they discarded their winter clothes.

Gochi yawned tiredly.

Gohan looked over at her.

"You alright Gochi?"

"Yeah just a bit tired."

"Why not call the Nimbus and get it to carry you."

She smiled and nodded.

"NIMBUS!"

Said yellow cloud zoomed up to her.

She smiled and laid down on it on her back.

"Where's the next dragon ball Gochi?" Trunks asked.

She looked at the radar.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Thats weird."

"What is it?"

"The last five are all gathered together already."

"Someone else must be looking for them."

She frowned.

"What if that person needs to wish someone back too? I would feel really bad."

"Well the dragon can grant two wishes so we'll all get a wish." Gohan said.

"Really? Cool."

"Now lets hurry up and get the dragon balls." Trunks said.

Gohan and Gochi nodded.

When they reached where the dragon balls were they saw a woman walking with a dog.

"She has the dragon balls?"

Gochi looked at the radar.

"Yep but how will we convince her to give the balls to us?"

Trunks smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just leave that to me."

Gohan shook his head.

"This won't end well." He mumbled.

They all lowered themselves to the ground.

Trunks walked up to the young woman and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and Trunks was stunned by her beauty.

He shook off his nervousness and smiled at her.

"Excuse me miss but we need the dragon balls you currently have."

"And why is that?"

"We have to wish back a friend."

"Well I need them."

"For what?" Gohan asked.

"To take over the planet."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Say what?"

She smirked before a gust of wind that looked like a tornado formed around her body.

Gohan picked Gochi off of the Nimbus and held her to his chest.

When the tornado disappeared the young woman was no longer beautiful.

She was the size of a great ape, her skin was blue, she had green hair, and was wearing armor that resembled a saiyans.

Her dog had transformed into a giant alien wolf.

Gochi gulped when she saw the wolf.

Ever since the incident of her getting attacked by wolves in the forest she has been deathly afraid of them.

The woman laughed evilly.

"You little shrimps will die by my hand!"

"Who are you!?" Gohan yelled.

"My name is Asami and my pet's name is Akira, now hand over your dragon balls and I _might_ not kill you."

"No way! You'll have to fight us first."

"Fine by me."

She brought her fist back and tried to crush them.

They jumped out of the way just in time though.

Gohan set Gochi on the ground but she clutched his leg.

"Gochi let go."

"I can't! Its a wolf!"

"I know its a wolf but we have to fight it."

"I can't fight it! Wolves are scary!"

Gohan then remembered back to when she was attacked.

"Oh right, Gochi just think about what Goten would want you to do."

She gulped.

"Not be afraid."

"Good, now fight."

She let go of his leg letting him fly up and attack Asami.

She gasped when Akira landed in front of her and growled.

She slowly walked backwards.

"Don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be...AAHHH!"

She screamed and ran away from the wolf.

Asami laughed.

"What a pathetic child."

Gochi kept screaming as she was chased by Akira.

Was there any way that she could defeat the wolf?

And her worst fear?


	16. Summon the Dragon

_**The New Girl**_

_** Chapter 16: Summon the Dragon** _

* * *

Trunks and Gohan were fighting Asami at their full power but she was much stronger than them.

They needed Gochi's power to defeat her.

But Gochi was a little...preoccupied.

She was being chased around by Akira, Asami's wolf.

Since she was very afraid of wolves she forgot that she could fight and fly.

Trunks and Gohan screamed in pain as Asami held them in her hands and squeezed them.

Gochi looked up at them.

"Oh no!"

She stopped running and gasped when Akira stopped right in front of her.

The wolf growled at her.

She gulped and took a step back.

"GOCHI!" Trunks yelled.

She glared at the wolf.

Right now her family needed her and nothing would stop her from saving them.

"Get out of my way I have to help my family."

The wolf simply crouched down and jumped towards her.

She slipped into a defensive crouch and punched the wolf on the snout.

It was sent flying backwards right through a mountain.

Asami gasped.

"Akira! You little brat you'll pay for that!"

Gochi clenched her teeth together and transformed into a super saiyan.

"Let my family go right now!"

She chuckled.

"I don't think so brat."

"Fine but I did warn you."

Asami pulled her fist back and brought it down on top of Gochi.

She smirked but her smirk fell when she felt her fist being lifted up.

Gochi threw Asami up into the air and appeared above her, sending her down to the ground.

She lost her grip on Gohan and Trunks and sent them flying through some trees.

Asami lifted her head up and glared at the super saiyan seven-year old.

"You aren't a normal child! What are you?!"

Gochi slowly walked toward her.

Asami's eyes widened when Gochi turned into a grown man, also known as Goku.

"I am the light in the darkness, I am the protector of the Earth, I am your nightmare, I am a super saiyan and I am Son Gochi!"

Gochi extended her hand toward her and blew a burst energy at her sending her flying backwards.

She groaned in pain and gulped nervously.

"Please spare me, I will do anything you say."

"Why should I spare you after you threatened my own life and my families?"

"Um...AKIRA! GET HER!"

Her eyes drifted to the side when she heard growling coming from behind her.

Asami formed a blast in her hand and aimed it at Gochi.

She disappeared out of sight making Asami blast Akira into dust.

"You have terrible aim Asami."

She clenched her teeth together.

"You made me kill Akira! You'll pay for that!"

Gochi narrowed her eyes and attacked Asami.

She kicked her in the stomach and across the face.

She cupped her hands at her side.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!"

She blasted it at Asami making her blow up.

Her bag full of dragon balls landed in front of Gochi holding the five that she had.

Gochi picked it up and smiled.

She dropped out of her super saiyan state and fell onto her back panting.

Gohan and Trunks picked themselves up and slowly limped over to her.

The two exchanged smiles as they looked at the panting girl.

Trunks kneeled down and set Gochi on his lap.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"You were very brave Gochi." Trunks said.

"Thanks."

"You even got over your fear of wolves."

"Yeah I'm a little shocked."

Gohan set all seven dragon balls down in front of them.

"Want to get Goten back or what?"

"Can we do it with the others?"

"Sure thing Gochi."

Trunks held Gochi in his arms and Gohan gathered up all the dragon balls.

They flew back to the Son household where Pan, ChiChi, Videl, and all the others were waiting.

Gohan had told Videl through their bond that they were on their way and they should gather all the Z Fighters.

When they landed in the front yard, ChiChi ran up to them.

She quickly snatched Gochi out of Trunks arms faster than lightning.

Trunks looked from his arms to ChiChi's in confusion.

"Wow, I didn't see her take Gochi from me."

Gohan chuckled.

"You get use to it."

ChiChi stroked Gochi's cheek.

"Gochi are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine grandma."

Pan handed the three of them a sensu bean.

Gochi looked at the bean in confusion.

"It will heal you." Krillin said.

She ate the bean and smiled when she felt her health returning to normal.

She hopped out of ChiChi's arms and looked at Gohan.

"Can we wish him back now?"

"Sure thing and why don't you do the honors."

She gulped and nodded.

He set the dragon balls down in front of her.

Gochi looked at everyone and then back to the dragon balls.

"Shenron arise! Come forth and grant our wish!"

She looked at the sky when it turned dark.

She screamed in shock when lightning came out of the balls.

She hid behind ChiChi's legs.

"Its alright Gochi, its just Shenron."

Gochi looked over at the dragon balls and paled when she saw Shenron.

He was much more scary than she expected.

**"You have summoned me, state your wishes so I may leave."**

Pan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wish him back Gochi you deserve to."

She nodded.

She walked up to Shenron and shook with fear.

"Um...Mr. Shenron could you bring back Son Goten?"

He growled.

**"This is a simple task."**

She smiled.

"Thank you!"

His eyes glowed red and faded back.

**"It is done, now state your next wish so I may leave."**

Everyone looked around.

"But...where is he?"

Vegeta turned around when he heard a rustling in the leaves.

He rolled his eyes and stuck his hand through the bushes.

Goten yelped when Vegeta pulled him into sight by his shirt.

"Sheesh no need to be so rough Vegeta."

"Whatever."

"Goten!" Everyone yelled.

He laughed when everyone hugged him.

He looked around and saw Gochi trying to hide behind ChiChi.

He walked up to her and kneeled down.

"Why are you trying to hide Gochi? Didn't you miss me?"

She nodded.

"But its my fault you died, if your around me you'll probably die again."

He smiled and pulled her away from behind his mother.

There were tears rolling down her cheeks that she tried to hide.

"Gochi it isn't your fault, I chose to save you because your my baby girl."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"I missed you so much daddy."

"I missed you too sweetie."

**"Um...you people do know you have one wish left right?"**

Bulma narrowed her eyes at the dragon.

"Oh pipe down, can't you see Goten and Gochi are having a family moment right now?"

Sweat dripped down the dragons head.

Goten stood up with Gochi in his arms and looked at everyone.

"What should the last wish be?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"I could wish for immortality." Vegeta said.

Bulma elbowed him in the stomach getting a glare from him.

"Why doesn't Gochi wish for whoever her real parents are to be brought back?" 18 suggested.

Everyone looked at the little girl.

She frowned and looked at Goten.

"Should I papa?"

"Its not my decision but if you really want your parents back then ask Shenron to bring them back."

"But what will happen with our family? Will we be broken apart?"

He bit his lip.

"I'm not sure."

She looked up at Shenron.

She hopped out of Gotens arms and approached the eternal dragon.

"Shenron I know what my last wish is."

Krillin took a step forward.

"Gochi are you sure about this?"

She looked back at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Krillin everything will be alright."

He slowly nodded.

She looked over at Goten who was frowning.

She walked over to him and hugged his leg.

She looked up when she felt drops of water on her head.

He was crying.

He smiled at her.

"You've made me so happy Gochi, when I was depressed about my father you were the bundle of happiness in my life."

She smiled.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

She turned around and stood in front of Shenron.


	17. Z Fighters on the News

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 17: Z Fighters on the News **_

* * *

Gochi looked up at Shenron with eyes full of nervousness.

The dragon was giving her shivers down her spine.

**"Speak your last wish so I may take my leave."**

She took a deep breath.

"Right, Shenron I wish that no one with an evil heart or soul can ever touch or make a wish on the dragon balls."

Everyone stared at her with shock.

They thought she was going to wish back her parents.

Shenron growled and thought about the wish.

**"So be it."**

She smiled.

His eyes glowed red signaling the wish was completed

"Thanks for all the help Shenron."

**"Your wishes have been made, until the next time we meet."**

He turned back into lightning and went back into the dragon balls.

The balls shot up into the sky and turned to stone, sending themselves across the Earth.

The sky faded back to normal once the balls were far away enough from each other.

Gochi turned around and smiled at everyone.

"So what do you guys want to do now?"

"How come you didn't wish back your parents?" Videl asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've always wanted to meet my parents but I know if they were wished back it would ruin the relationship I have with all of you."

Goten picked her up in his arms and kissed her nose.

"Well now that everything is back to normal what do you say that you and I go out for some pizza."

"Yeah! But what about Valese? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"Today is a daddy, daughter day just you and me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fine by me."

He set her on the ground.

"Go change into something more appropriate though, your gi would attract a lot of attention."

She nodded and ran into the house.

Goten looked at everyone.

"So what happened when I was dead?"

"Gochi killed Frigid." Vegeta said.

"I know that much but did she get hurt?"

"Of course she did, she was in a battle."

Trunks sighed.

"I think what my father was trying to say was she did get hurt but it wasn't anything too bad."

"Thats good."

Gochi ran back out and grabbed Gotens pant leg.

"Daddy I'm ready."

She wore an orange hoodie, jeans, and shoes that Trunks wore when he was a child with his gi.

Goten smiled down at her.

"Alright lets get going, hop on my back."

"Okay."

He turned around and bent down.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and let him place his hands underneath her thighs to hold her up.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

He took off into the air towards West City.

She smiled down at all the people.

They landed in front of a giant mansion that had a huge gate surrounding it.

"Why are we here?"

"Videl's dads, cooks make the best pizza."

He walked up to the gate but a guard stopped him.

"Who are you?"

"Son Goten, brother-in-law to Videl Satan."

The guard checked a paper and nodded.

"Alright head right in."

He pushed a button making the gates open.

Goten set Gochi down and held her hand as they walked in.

When they were inside a man with a huge bald spot on top of his head smiled at Goten.

"Goten! Its good to see you its been way too long."

"Yeah it has, how is everything doing here?"

"Fine fine, who is this cutie thats with you?"

He kneeled down and smiled at Gochi.

She cocked her head to the side and grabbed his beard with her hand and pulled.

He yelled in pain making her giggle.

Goten's eyes widened a bit and he removed her hand from his beard.

"This is Gochi, I found her in the woods last year and ever since then I've considered her my daughter."

He rubbed his aching beard.

"Well she certainly is strong, I'm Hercule Satan! The savior of the world!"

"No your not."

"Huh?"

"My daddy, Uncle Trunks, Uncle 'Geta, Uncle Gohan, Pan, and grandpa Goku are the saviors of the world."

"Yes well, I defeated Cell!"

"No you didn't, Uncle Gohan did."

"Um...so what brings you here Goten?"

"I promised Gochi some pizza and I knew that your cooks made the best pizza in all of Japan."

"That they do! Make your way to the dining room and I'll tell the cooks to make you some pizza, any requests?"

Gochi smiled.

"An extra, extra, extra large pizza with everything on it!"

He scratched the top of his bald head.

"Alright I'll see what they can do."

Goten smiled and looked down at Gochi.

"Lets get to the dining room."

She nodded.

When they reached the dining room Gochi was shocked from how fancy it was.

Goten placed her in a seat and sat down beside her.

"Wow, how rich is this man?"

"Very, everyone thinks he is the one who destroyed Cell."

"How come?"

"He told them all that."

"But thats lying."

"I know but its better everyone thinks it was him instead of Gohan."

"Why?"

"Think about it, a bunch of reporters following your every move."

She nodded.

"Good point."

Hercule walked into the dining room and smiled.

"Gochi I think you will be pleased with this pizza."

Her eyes widened and drool began to pour out of her mouth when she saw the pizza.

It was as big as the table and smelled delicious.

"Now what do we say Gochi?"

"Dig in!"

"Wait thats not-"

Hercule and Goten gasped when Gochi ate the entire pizza within a minute.

The cooks all looked at the now spotless table.

Gochi pat her now full stomach and burped.

"That was yummy, thank you Mr. Satan."

"Uh...sure thing kid."

Goten ruffled her hair.

"I guess we should get going now."

"Why don't you two watch some television first, I heard theres a martial arts marathon on." Hercule said.

Gochi gave Goten a pout.

"Daddy can we stay please?"

"Oh alright."

"Yes!"

The three of them were now sitting in Hercule's living room that had a flat-screen TV.

Gochi giggled as she bounced on one of the chairs.

Hercule chuckled.

"She sure does act like Goku."

"Thats because she's my fathers reincarnation."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

As they were watching martial arts, and Gochi was bouncing on one of the chairs, a news broadcast interrupted it.

_"We interrupt your usually scheduled show to show everyone video footage that one of our cameramen picked up earlier today."_

Goten's eyes widened when the battle with Frigid popped up on the TV.

"Oh no."

Hercule raised an eyebrow.

"That looks an awful lot like you."

"Cause it is."

Gochi smiled and pointed at the TV as she continued to jump.

"We're on TV!"

"Gochi stop jumping for a second."

"Okay."

She stopped bouncing and watched the video footage.

It stopped on a picture of her falling out of her super saiyan state after destroying Frigid.

_"Who is this mysterious little girl that defeated that monster known as Frigid? And who are all the others that tagged along? If you have any information call us at-"_

Goten turned off the TV and paced back and forth.

"Not good, not good."

"How come daddy?"

"If people find out we were the ones that battled Frigid we won't be left alone."

Hercule stood up.

"No matter, I'll just say I defeated Frigid."

"But your not a little girl." Gochi said.

"Um...I'll say I look a lot younger on camera."

Gochi looked over at her father.

"Why don't we tell them it was all fake?"

"It might work but the cameraman that recorded it would say different."

"Maybe we can wipe his memory." Hercule said.

"How?"

He scratched his head.

"I don't know."

Gochi smiled.

"Your a genius Hercule!"

"I am?"

"Yeah! Grandpa Goku once wiped my memory and maybe I can do the same thing."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Goten asked.

"Either I can wipe his memory or I'd end up melting his brain."

Hercule smiled and raised her arm in the air.

"I say go for it!"

Gochi smiled.

"Yeah!"

Goten sighed.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea.


	18. Goten's Announcement

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 18: Goten's Announcement**_

* * *

After an hour or so Hercule, Goten, and Gochi tried sneaking into the news room at the building that they made each show.

Each time they snuck in they would be caught and thrown out.

Goten had given up and said everyone would of had to eventually found out about them sooner or later.

Now, Goten was lying on his back on the Nimbus as it flew him and Gochi home.

Gochi sat on his lap and curiously looked at him.

"Papa are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gochi."

"Are you angry that everyone found out about us?"

"A little."

"Well its alright, nobody knows us that well anyway."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Gochi frowned.

When they reached their home a certain person was waiting for them.

Goten slid off the Nimbus and set Gochi on the ground.

When they walked inside, Goten was hugged by Valese.

He blinked his eyes a couple times and noticed she was crying.

"Valese why are you crying?"

"Your mom told me what happened and how you died."

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Its alright I'm here now."

Valese smiled.

Gochi watched the scene and walked to her room.

She pulled out some paper and crayons and began to draw.

ChiChi walked into her room and sat down beside her.

"I saw the news broadcast."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Its all my fault isn't it."

ChiChi ran her fingers through Gochi's hair.

"No its not, none of you knew that cameraman was there."

"Maybe if daddy never found me then everyones secret wouldn't have been exposed."

"Don't talk like that."

Gochi hugged her.

"Do you think daddy still loves me?"

She set the little girl on her lap.

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?"

"He's going to spend all his time with Valese."

"No he isn't, you and Goten have a special bond that no one will break."

"Really?"

"Yep, now why don't you get some rest."

"Okay."

She climbed out of ChiChi's lap and changed into her pajamas.

She walked over to her bed and laid down on it, covering herself with the blanket.

ChiChi kissed her temple and walked out of her room.

The next morning when Gochi got up she noticed that Goten wasn't there.

She changed into some clothes and looked over at ChiChi, who was reading a book.

"Grandma where is papa?"

"With Valese."

She frowned.

"Oh."

"Gochi I almost forgot to tell you, a little boy named Raiden asked if you could hang out with him today."

Her mood instantly brightened up.

Because of the incident with Frigid she nearly forgot about about him.

"Sure! Did he say to meet him somewhere?"

"At the park you two met at."

"Okay, bye grandma."

She ran out of her home and took off in the air.

When she reached the park she saw Raiden playing on the playground and his older sister talking on her phone.

Gochi landed in front of him making him jump.

"You can fly?"

"Yeah."

He smiled.

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure but do you do martial arts?"

"No."

"Well before you can fly you have to learn martial arts."

He frowned.

"Oh."

"But I'll teach you."

His frown disappeared and a smile formed on his face.

"Cool! Lets start now!"

She nodded.

Hours flew by and Gochi had taught Raiden everything she knew.

She even showed him how to fly, it took a couple of minutes but he had it down perfectly.

He showed his sister and she was shocked at first but said it was cool afterwards.

Now the two were just flying around in the air playing tag.

"Gochi!" Kimi yelled.

They both stopped flying and floated to the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Goten called he said he wants you to head over to Capsule Corporation, he has something important to tell you."

"Okiee dokiee, bye Raiden."

"Bye and thanks for teaching me how to fly."

She nodded and quickly hugged him.

She took off towards CC and landed in front of the building.

She walked inside and saw all the Z Fighters there and Valese as well.

Goten smiled at her.

"Come sit down Gochi."

"Okay."

She sat down on the couch beside Vegeta.

"Everyone I have exciting news to tell you all."

"Your getting a job?" ChiChi said.

He blushed.

"No."

"Oh."

"What I was going to say was, I proposed to Valese and she said yes."

Everyone cheered and congratulated the two.

Gochi cocked her head to the side.

"What does proposed mean?"

"It means the two of them are going to get married, be husband and wife." Pan said.

Her eyes widened.

Goten looked over at her.

"What do you think Gochi?"

She clenched her fists together.

Vegeta glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What will happen to us daddy?"

He walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Nothing will happen, you'll still be my baby girl."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You'll start a new family and get rid of me!"

She jumped off the couch and ran off.

Goten sighed.

Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Want me to go talk to her?"

"No she just needs some time to cool off and then I'll go talk to her."

"Alright."

Gochi wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

She had ran to Vegeta's gravity chamber and locked it so no one could come in.

Ever since Goten met Valese he had been spending more time with her than with Gochi.

She was jealous.

Gochi placed her forehead on her knees and sobbed.

"Daddy doesn't love me anymore."

_"Thats not true."_ A voice said.

She looked up and saw Goku standing in front of her.

"Yes it is grandpa."

He sat down beside her.

_"Gochi, he wants to marry the love of his life that doesn't mean he doesn't love you."_

"He'll start a new family and completely forget about me."

_"No he won't."_

"How do you know?"

Goku smiled.

_"Because he's my son I just know."_

She frowned.

"I just don't want to lose him grandpa, he's always been there for me."

_"I know but he's doing it for the best."_

She turned her head around when she heard a knocking on the door.

"Go away!"

"Gochi please open the door."

Her eyes widened when she realized it was Valese.

"Why?"

"I want to talk with you, its just me."

She sighed and unlocked the door.

Valese walked over to her and sat down.

"What do you want?" Gochi asked.

"I'm sorry if I was making you think I was stealing Goten from you."

She blushed.

"Its fine."

"But if it makes you happier I made you this."

Gochi looked at her and saw a necklace in her hand.

It had a silver chain and a minature four-star dragon ball on it.

"How did you make it?"

"It was real simple actually, here."

Gochi took it from her.

"Why did you do this?"

"I always had a hunch that you didn't like me so I was going to give that to you but you ran off."

Gochi looked at her.

"Your not as bad as a person as I thought you were."

Valese smiled.

"Thanks and your as sweet as Goten tells me."

"He says I'm sweet?"

She nodded.

"He talks about you all the time."

Gochi smiled.

"So since your going to marry my daddy will that make you my mommy?"

"I guess so."

She hugged the older woman.

"Good."

Goku watched from the side unknown to both girls that he was there.

He was as invisible as a ghost.

He sighed.

He knew he made the right choice of making Gochi his reincarnation.


	19. Surprise Guest

_**The New Girl**_

_** Chapter 19: Surprise Guest**_

* * *

Two weeks passed by and everything is set up for Goten and Valese's wedding.

Goten wanted a simple wedding and Valese wanted a fancy wedding.

So they decided to do it in a church and hold the afterparty at Capsule Corporation.

Gochi was very excited for Goten.

He gets to marry the love of his life and she gets something out of it too.

She was going to have someone to call mom.

Valese even had the idea of having Gochi as the flower girl.

That excited the little girl even more.

After she was told what a flower girl was.

Goten decided to invite Raiden's family to the wedding so Gochi had someone to converse with.

Also, they needed a ring bearer.

So Goten let Raiden be the ring bearer.

Currently, ChiChi was trying to get Gochi to put on her dress.

"I don't want to wear it grandma!"

"Well you don't have a choice now put it on!"

"NEVER!"

She ran out of the dressing room in just her underwear and white tank top.

She bumped into someone causing her to fall on her butt.

Goten looked down at her and chuckled.

"What are you doing little one?"

She smiled at him.

"Running away from grandma."

"Why?"

"She's trying to make me wear a dress."

"You have to wear one though Gochi."

She pouted.

"Why?"

"Because its tradition, now behave and go put the dress on."

She sighed.

"Fine."

She walked back to the dressing room and saw a smirking ChiChi looking down at her.

Gochi blushed and took the dress from her.

Once she had it on Gochi wished that she could be invisible.

She wore a white dress that went to her feet, no sleeves, a red sash around her middle, a white bow in her hair, and slip on white shoes.

ChiChi smiled.

"You look so adorable."

"I don't like dresses."

"Well you have to wear it the entire time."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

The door opened and Valese walked in.

She wore a white dress that hugged her curves, heels, her hair was up in a pony-tail, and she wore a diamond headband.

"ChiChi is the dress on right?"

She looked around her and smiled.

"Its perfect, you look beautiful Valese."

"Thank you."

Gochi looked at her with shock.

Valese looked_ very_ beautiful.

When Goten got a look at her his jaw would drop to the floor for sure.

"Wow."

Valese smiled.

"You look very pretty Gochi."

"Thanks and I'm wearing the necklace you gave me."

She fingered the minature four-star dragon ball around her neck.

"Thats good, how much longer until we start?"

ChiChi glanced at the clock.

"A few more minutes."

Valese nervously messed with her dress.

Gochi cocked her head to the side.

"Whats the matter?"

"I'm a bit nervous."

She smiled.

"Why? You'll be married to one of the best guys in the world besides Uncle 'Geta, Uncle Gohan, Uncle Krillin-"

ChiChi placed a hand over her mouth.

"I think she gets the point Gochi."

The door opened and Naomi popped her head in.

"Its time Valese."

She gulped.

"R-Right."

The three women walked out of the dressing room and towards the door that led into the church.

ChiChi handed Gochi a basket full of flowers.

"What do I do with this?"

"Just do what you did last time at practice."

She smiled.

"Right."

Raiden stood beside her with the rings on a pillow.

"What do I do?"

"You stand behind Goten and wait for him to ask you for the rings."

He nodded.

They all began to hear the music play and saw the doors begin to open.

Once they were fully open Gochi stood there wondering what to do next.

ChiChi and Naomi slapped their foreheads.

"Gochi you start walking and dropping the flower petals." Naomi said.

"Oh okay."

She began to walk down the isle and dumped all the petals on the ground making everyone laugh.

"Not like that!" ChiChi whispered.

"Huh? Oh right!"

She picked them up and dropped them one by one until she reached Goten.

She smiled at him and waved.

He nodded his head at her.

Valese walked up to Goten and stood in front of him.

The priest cleared his throat.

"We are all gathered here today to join Son Goten and Valese Palace together in marriage."

"Yeah!" Gochi yelled.

Everyone laughed.

ChiChi sent her a death glare.

She gulped.

"If anyone has any reason for these two not to be wedded speak now or forever hold your peace."

They waited for anyone to speak up but they didn't.

Gochi sighed boredly as she listened to Goten and Valese exchange their vows.

Once they were finished Goten turned to Raiden.

"Do you have the rings?"

He smiled.

"Yes I do."

Goten took the rings from him and handed one to Goten.

The priest looked at him.

"Repeat after me, with this ring I give myself to Valese."

"With this ring I give myself to Valese."

He put the ring on her ring finger.

The priest looked at Videl.

"Repeat after me, with this ring I give myself to Goten."

"With this ring I give myself to Goten."

She slipped the ring onto his ring finger.

"Goten do you take Valese to be your wife? To love and cherish through sickness and death?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I do."

"And Valese do you take Goten to be your husband? To love and cherish through sickness and death?"

Her eyes sparkled with excitement and love.

"I do."

"With the power invested in me I pronounce you both husband and-"

Before he could finish someone blasted down the wall.

Everyone screamed in terror.

The saiyans all looked to what caused this and were shocked.

Gochi took a step back in fear.

Vegeta growled when he saw who had interrupted the wedding.

"How are you still alive? We made sure that you were dead."

The man chuckled and stepped into the church.

"Yes well a very helpful man rebuild me, better than ever."

"What maniac would rebuild you?" Trunks asked.

"This maniac." A voice said.

They all turned their heads to the side and gasped.

"Dr. Gero?" They all said.

"The one and only."

"How are you here? Your supposed to be dead." Gohan said.

"I have my secrets and so do you."

Vegeta chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"If I get another chance at killing you then I'm fine with it."

"I will not be fighting, my creation will be."

The man glared at Dr. Gero.

"I am not your creation doctor."

"Yes but you were created with my technology."

The entire time Gochi was barely able to stand up.

She looked at the man that disturbed the wedding with fear.

Goten looked down at her.

He moved her behind him and glared at the man.

"Just leave, go back to where you belong."

"And why is that? Its no fun down in Hell and I have to have revenge on the one who killed me."

"Well you can have your revenge another day."

The man smirked and walked forward.

He flicked Goten away with his finger making him crash through the church wall.

"Goten!" Valese yelled.

Gochi shivered with fear and fell onto her butt.

The man smirked and bent down.

"Where's all that courage you had when you killed me, girl?"

"I-I killed you...your supposed to be dead...Frigid."

Frigid stood up straight.

"Yes well, now I'm much stronger."

"How? Your in your first form."

"True but with this strange metal the doctor used to rebuild me it has made me much stronger, even stronger than my last form."

She glared over at Dr. Gero.

"Your insane! Why would you bring him back?!"

"Simple, he hates Goku and I hate Goku."

"But Goku is dead!"

"He informed me that your his reincarnation, even if you might not look like him you still have his soul in your body."

She clenched her teeth together.

She looked up at Frigid when he extended his hand in her face.

He smirked.

"This time I won't be the one dying."

Her eyes widened in fear as he formed a gigantic energy ball.


	20. Meta-Frigid

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 20: Meta-Frigid** _

* * *

Gochi waited for Frigid's blast to hit her but she felt no pain at all.

She opened her eyes and saw Gohan shielding her from the blast.

"U-Uncle Gohan?"

He looked down at her and smiled weakly.

"Get him Gochi...beat him like before."

He fell down onto his back and passed out.

She gently shook him but he didn't wake up.

Frigid rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic creatures, whats the point in saving someone? Your only causing your death sooner."

"Frigid kill them now! I command you!" Dr. Gero yelled.

He narrowed his eyes.

Frigid extended his arm towards him.

"Sorry doctor but I don't follow orders from anyone."

He fired a blast at him turning Dr. Gero into dust.

Gochi glared at Frigid and stood up.

"I'll kill you again Frigid and this time I'll make sure you stay dead."

He chuckled.

"What are you going to do? Make me wear a dress like yourself."

She blushed and looked at her dress.

"One second."

She ran off and quickly came back wearing her gi.

"Gochi I told you not to bring you gi!" ChiChi yelled.

"We'll talk about this later grandma!"

Frigid glanced at all the people in the church.

"Are all these people your family?"

"Depends."

He smirked and crossed his arms over his face.

She gulped.

He let out a yell and a powerful blast erupted from his body.

Gochi put an energy shield around everyone in the church protecting them from the blast.

When he finished his attack, he looked around.

"Hm."

"Your battle is with me no one else."

"Fine."

"Lets take this battle somewhere else though."

"Lead the way."

They both floated up through the church roof and took off to a deserted area.

Goten groaned in pain and walked through the hole in the church.

Valese ran over to him and helped him.

Videl and Pan picked up Gohan and fed him a sensu bean.

"Where did Gochi go?" Goten asked.

"Her and Frigid took off to battle somewhere else." Krillin said.

He stood up.

"She might need help, you all stay here."

Valese's side of her family that was in the church was shocked.

"Valese your soon-to-be husbands family is crazy!" Her mother yelled.

Goten smiled nervously.

"I'll explain everything to you all later but for now lets go."

Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Pan, Majuub, and Trunks all took off after Gochi and Frigid.

Gochi picked an area that was similar to the one that Goku and Vegeta first fought at.

She smirked at him.

"This should be a good battle since you've improved."

"It won't be much of a battle since you'll be dead in a second."

"Big talk coming from a metal toaster."

He growled.

He flew towards Gochi to land a punch on her face but she moved to the left, dodging it.

She brought her knee up and kneed him under the chin.

The two of them kept battling back and forth until Frigid stopped.

He smirked at her.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You seem very confident that you'll win this time."

"Because I won't rest until you die." Gochi said.

"Well try blocking this, if you dodge it this blast with destroy your pathetic planet."

She gulped.

He floated up into the air and raised his hand in the air.

She clenched her teeth together and screamed, transforming into a super saiyan.

She cupped her hands at her side and watched Frigid prepare his blast.

"Ka...me...ha...me..."

"Take this...SUPERNOVA!"

He launched his blast down at her.

"HA!"

She let her kamehameha connect with Frigid's supernova.

Her eyes widened when his blast was beginning to overtake hers.

She growled and tried pushing more power into her blast.

Frigid laughed.

"I told you this would be a short battle! After my blast destroys you it will destroy this entire planet!"

She struggled to push the blast back and screamed when it engulfed her.

Far away from where they were watching, Goten's eyes widened.

"GOCHI! NO!"

He powered up and took off.

Vegeta growled.

"What an idiot, he'll get himself killed."

The rest of them powered up as well and took off towards Frigid.

Frigid smirked down at the hole where Gochi once was.

He looked up when he sensed someone and saw Goten glaring at him.

"What do you want half-breed?"

"You ruin my wedding, hurt my family, and then kill my daughter! You'll pay!"

He tried landing a punch on him but Frigid dodged each hit.

Frigid caught his fist in a mid-punch making his eyes widen.

"Weakling."

He kneed Goten in the stomach and kicked him across the face sending him to the ground.

Trunks growled.

"I've had enough from you!"

He turned into a super saiyan and blasted Frigid.

His eyes widened when he saw Frigid looking at his nails in boredum.

Frigid glanced at him.

"You done?"

Trunks stared at him with fear and shock.

He extended his arm and blasted Trunks.

They all tried landing a hit on Frigid but none of them were successful.

Vegeta growled and stood up.

He was the one who suffered the most damage.

"I will not be made a fool of from an offspring of Freeza's."

Frigid chuckled.

"Too late for that monkey prince."

He glared at him and spread his arms to the side.

"FINAL FLASH!"

He blasted Frigid with it but he disappeared.

He gulped when Frigid appeared in front of him.

Frigid kicked Vegeta on the side of his leg making it break.

Vegeta held back a painful scream.

The ice-jin then punched Vegeta across the face sending him skidding across the ground.

Frigid placed his foot upon Vegeta's arm and pressed down until he heard a cracking noise and Vegeta scream.

He smirked.

"Oh how I love the screams of pain."

Vegeta chuckled.

"Y-You'll die...one way or another."

Frigid blasted him until he was silent.

"Finally, even I can handle so much of him."

He turned around to walk to his ship when he heard footsteps.

He turned his head around and saw Goten limping towards him.

"I-I won't...stop until...you die for your...crimes."

He rolled his eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

When Goten was close enough to him he tried punching Frigid with all his strength but he simply moved out of the way.

The half-breed growled and tried hitting him again but the ice-jin simply tripped him to the ground.

Goten struggled to push himself up onto his hands and knees.

"I c-can't...lose."

Frigid placed his foot on top of Goten's head and pushed his face into the dirt.

He chuckled evilly.

"You will lose half-breed and no one can beat me I am the ultimate being, and all your going to be is a corpse in a second."

He began to press down on Goten's head making him scream in pain.

Before Frigid could fully crush Goten's head he was knocked off by a very powerful energy blast.

He picked himself up and growled.

His eyes widened in shock.

Gochi was standing before him with her hair down to her ankles and no eyebrows.

"I am going to beat you Frigid and I'll make sure you go to hell."

He stood up and smirked.

"Even though your hair grew longer doesn't mean-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Gochi punched him in the stomach making him cough up blood.

He hunched over in pain and coughed.

"Had enough?"

He wiped his mouth and glared at her.

"Not even close, how did you survive my supernova?"

"All it did was damage me and I destroyed it before it could reach the Earth's core."

He took a step back.

"You aren't a normal saiyan."

"You've got that right, I'm Son Goku's reincarnation and I am your nightmare."

He glared at her.

"I have no nightmares."

"Well you will once you go to hell."

She disappeared and reappeared behind him.

She elbowed him in the back, punched him across the face, and spun him around by his tail sending him flying.

Frigid yelled in irritation.

"I will not be beaten by a monkey! Much less a child!"

She continued to glare at him not uttering a single word.

He growled and formed a purple disc in his hand.

She looked at it curiously.

"What is that?"

He smirked.

"I like to call it the Death Disc and you'll see what it does in a second."

He launched it at her but she fazed out of the way.

When she reappeared it began to follow after her.

She kept flying away from it but it wouldn't leave her alone.

She had enough of it and blasted Frigid.

That didn't do anything except make him angry.

She looked back at the disc and cupped her hands.

"GALICK GUN!"

She blasted the disc making it blow up.

She landed on the ground in front of Frigid.

He growled.

He placed his hands together in front of him.

"I know not even you will survive this."

She smirked inwardly.

How wrong he was.


	21. End of Frigid

_**The New Girl **_

_**Chapter 21: End of Frigid **_

* * *

Frigid raised his right arm into the air and formed a black energy ball.

He floated into the air and smirked down at Gochi.

"You'll parish along with this planet!"

Goten slowly opened one of his eyes.

He looked at Gochi who looked very blurry because of his lack of energy.

"Go...chi."

His eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

Gochi looked up at Frigid with a bored expression on her face.

"DEATH BALL!"

Frigid threw his death ball down at her.

She narrowed her eyes and raised her hands over her head.

She was going to use an attack that Trunks taught her.

A gigantic orange energy ball formed in her hands, much bigger than Frigid's death ball.

"FINISH BUSTER!"

She threw the energy ball at his death ball making them collide.

They both kept trying to push each others blasts back.

Gochi clenched her teeth together and slowly took a step forward.

Frigid laughed.

"Your energy ball might be bigger than mine but it sure isn't as powerful."

She growled and pushed forward but Frigid moved forward making her get pushed back.

Gochi didn't understand why she was being pushed back.

_"I'm a super saiyan 3 how is he stronger than me?"_ She thought.

_"Because your not use to the super saiyan 3 power."_

She looked to the side and saw Goku.

"Then how do I beat him? He's too strong."

_"Just try I know you can do it Gochi."_

She nodded.

She narrowed her eyes at Frigid and let out a yell.

His eyes widened a bit when her energy ball took over his.

"What the...? No! I will not lose!"

Gochi smirked.

"Well thats too bad Frigid because your about to."

She raised her power even more and overtook Frigid's blast.

His eyes widened.

He caught her finish buster with his hands and gasped in pain.

"No! This can't be happening! I'm the ultimate being!"

Gochi rolled her eyes.

"Your not the ultimate being Frigid, right now your about to be scrap parts."

She extended her arm and let out a yell, engulfing Frigid with her blast.

He screamed in pain when he was sent hurtling towards the sun and blown up.

Gochi let out a breath and dropped back down to her normal form.

She smiled weakly and fell onto her back.

ChiChi, Valese, Bulma, Videl, and everyone from the wedding came flying over to them in their planes.

Videl ran over to Pan and Gohan to see if they were okay.

Valese ran over to Goten.

Bulma ran over to Trunks and Vegeta.

And ChiChi ran over to Gochi.

ChiChi looked back at Videl.

"Videl could you go get them all some sensu beans?"

"Sure."

She turned around and took off to Korin's Tower.

ChiChi held the unconscious Gochi in her arms.

Goten groaned and opened his eyes.

Valese smiled.

"Goten your alright."

He chuckled.

"Y-You could say that...where is Gochi?"

"Over with your mother."

He looked over at his mother.

"Is she...okay?"

"As far as we know she is."

"Good."

"Videl went off to get some sensu beans."

He nodded.

Videl came back after thirty-minutes with a sensu bean for each beaten up saiyan.

After they all ate one, Gochi sadly looked at Valese and Goten.

"I'm sorry about your wedding, I guess it was my fault it was ruined."

Goten kneeled down.

"Why would you say that?"

"Frigid was after me and he destroyed the wedding looking for me."

Valese smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

"Well it is going to be a wedding we'll never forget for sure."

"Your not mad?"

"Of course not, being part of your family has made everything much for exciting."

Gochi smiled.

"What do we do now?"

Goten picked her up in his arms.

"What do you think? Finish the wedding and then party down."

Gochi giggled.

ChiChi stepped forward with her hands on her hips.

"Gochi."

Said girl gulped and nervously smiled.

"Yes grandma?"

She smiled and held up her dress.

"I brought your dress with me so you could change."

She pouted at Goten.

"Daddy do I have to wear it?"

"Yes you do." He said.

She growled and took it from her.

She took off her ripped up gi and put the dress back on.

ChiChi smiled.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it."

"Actually it was."

She growled at Gochi making her hide behind Goten.

Gohan shook his head with a smile on his face.

"How about we all get going before it gets late."

Once everyone was back at the church they went over everything again.

After Goten and Valese both said I do, they sealed the deal with a kiss.

Everyone clapped and whistled for them.

Gochi hugged Valese.

"Now I have a mommy!"

Valese hugged her back.

"Lets get to Capsule Corp and party!" Goten yelled.

When they arrived at Capsule Corporation, Gochi changed back into her gi but one that wasn't ripped up.

Her and Raiden smiled as they played with the dinosaurs.

ChiChi stood next to Bulma and watched Goten talk with Valese.

"I never thought this day would come."

"What do you mean ChiChi?"

"The day that my little Goten gets married."

"Don't worry Chi he'll be a great husband to her."

"I know but for some reason this party isn't the same without Goku."

Bulma placed a hand on her back.

"Don't worry Goku is with us, look."

She pointed over in a direction.

ChiChi smiled.

Gochi was smiling and laughing as she and Raiden road one of the T-Rex's.

"I guess your right, Gochi is so much like him."

"She is, I wonder what she'll be like when she's older."

"We'll just have to wait and find out."

Everyone jumped when they heard a rawr.

They all looked over and noticed that Gochi had angered the T-Rex in some way.

"Gochi what did you do!?" Trunks yelled.

"I don't know!"

She grabbed Raiden's wrist and threw him over to Goten.

Goten caught Raiden in his arms and set him on the ground.

"Gochi get down from there!"

"What do you think I'm doing!?"

She screamed when the T-Rex flung her off of its back and made her crash into the cake breaking the table in the process.

"Gochi!" Goten yelled.

Everyone surrounded her wondering if she was okay.

She lifted her head out from the cake and smiled.

"You should try some of this cake its delicious."

Goten let out a breath of relief.

Raiden walked over to her and scooped some of the cake off of her face and ate it.

He smiled.

"It is good."

They all laughed.

ChiChi narrowed her eyes at the little girl and picked her up by her sash.

"Looks like you'll be needing a bath."

Her eyes widened.

"Please no bath grandma! You know I hate them!"

"Too bad now lets go."

She ripped off her sash causing her pants to fall down.

She picked them up and ran off.

ChiChi growled.

"Don't worry mom she'll be back in a second." Gohan said.

"How do you know?"

"Dinosaurs love cake."

They all jumped when they heard screaming.

Gochi ran past them, with her pants now down by her ankles, screaming as she was chased by dinosaurs.

Goten laughed.

"I better help her."

He picked her up when she ran past them again and glared at all the dinosaurs.

They all stopped and walked away.

She sighed.

"Thanks daddy."

He nodded.

"Now time for your bath."

She frowned.

He carried her out of the indoor backyard towards the bathroom.

The entire time everyone heard her screaming.

Raiden chuckled.

"She does not like baths."

ChiChi and Gohan nodded.

She was just like Goku yet a bit different in her own little way.

After a couple of minutes, Goten came back downstairs with Gochi in his arms.

She had a pout on her face and she was now wearing the dress she wore for the wedding.

Videl raised an eyebrow.

"Why is she wearing her dress?"

"Her gi was too dirty for her to wear and this was the only other thing that fit her."

"I'd rather walk around naked." Gochi mumbled.

Goten smiled.

"Don't worry Gochi its only for a little while."

"Fine but I won't like it."

She walked off and played with Raiden.

He smiled.

Goku's faint ghostly figure appeared behind Goten.

He placed a hand on his youngest sons shoulder making his eyes widen.

_"I'm proud of you son, you've grown into a great warrior and a better father than I ever was."_

Goten turned around but didn't see anyone.

He raised an eyebrow.

_"That was odd, I could have sworn I heard dad."_ He thought.

"Daddy! Come play!"

He looked over at Gochi and saw her playing with Valese.

He smiled.

He couldn't have asked for a better life.


	22. Ten-Years Later

**_The New Girl _**

**_Chapter 22: Ten-Years Later _**

* * *

Ten-years have passed since the day of Goten and Valese's wedding.

Valese gave birth to two healthy twin boys.

The first borns name is Goshin and the second born is Gochan.

Goshin has light brown hair in the style of Goku's, black eyes, Goten's facial features, and can become a super saiyan.

Gochan has black hair in the style of Gohan's when he was a child, brown eyes like Valese, Goten's facial features, and can also become a super saiyan.

The two of them are nine-years old and just like the way Trunks and Goten were as children.

Pranksters.

They always pull pranks on all the Z Fighters.

But they never pull pranks on Gochi.

Once they did but she pounded the snot out of them afterwards.

Gochi is now seventeen-years old and is Raiden's girlfriend.

Raiden now has flippy hair, a muscular build because of the training that Gochi has showed him, and is the strongest human on the planet.

Sometimes the twins will make fun of them but will stop once Gochi sends a glare their way.

Currently, Goshin and Gochan were laughing as they filled Gochi's shampoo bottle with glue.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Goshin?"

Goshin was the adventuress one of the two.

He never cared what trouble he would get in.

As long as he was having fun he was cool with it.

Goshin smirked.

"Of course it is, she won't even know it was us."

"I think she might."

"We'll just say that she must have bought glue instead of shampoo by mistake."

"Fine but if she kills us its your fault."

Goshin twisted the top of the shampoo bottle back on and put it away.

"Don't worry she won't."

They ran out of the bathroom and saw Gochi talking with Raiden.

Goshin nodded at Gochan.

He gulped and ran out of the house, coming back in with a bucket full of mud.

They both silently walked over to them and pulled the bucket up.

Before they could tip it over, Gochi sensed them.

She smirked and raised her arm up knocking the mud all over them.

They screamed and fell onto their butts.

She smirked down at them.

"Sorry guys but even if you lower your powerlevels to nothing I'll still sense you."

"Thats not fair!" Gochan yelled.

"Sorry kiddo but its totally fair."

Raiden chuckled.

"Seems like you two could use a bath."

Their eyes widened.

"No were good! We'll wash off in the river." Goshin said.

"Guys you know how mom and dad are now get in the bathroom."

"But-"

"No buts, now go."

They pouted and walked into the bathroom.

Gochi sighed.

Raiden grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Your a good older sister."

"They are such a pain."

"Thats how younger siblings are, especially twin boys."

She sighed.

After a couple of minutes the twins walked out of the bathroom with their hair in crazy directions.

Gochi and Raiden raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you two?" Gochi asked.

Goshin glared at her.

"You just had to pour the mud over us."

She smirked.

"Let me guess, I was supposed to go wash my hair and get glue in it?"

They blushed and walked to their room.

Gochi smiled and shook her head.

The door opened and Valese and Goten walked inside.

Valese smiled at the couple.

"Hello Raiden, Gochi."

"Hi mom."

"Hi Mrs. Son."

"How were the boys?" Goten asked.

"Other than trying to pull pranks on me they were fine."

Goten smiled.

"Those two are so predictable."

"Knock knock, anybody home?" A voice said.

Gochi smiled.

"Hey grandma."

ChiChi walked into the house with a baby in her arms.

Goten smiled and took the baby from her.

"How was my baby girl for grandma?"

The baby girl smiled and giggled.

Valese and Goten had another child a year ago.

This time a healthy baby girl.

They decided to name her Gogeta.

She has black hair, black eyes, and Valese's facial features.

"She was very well behaved."

"Thats good, so how are you doing mom?"

"I'm fine."

Goten set Gogeta on the ground.

She crawled over to Gochi and lifted her arms up.

"'Chi! 'Chi!"

She smiled and picked the little girl up.

"I like having a baby sister instead of a baby brother."

"How come?" Raiden asked.

"Because she isn't as evil."

The twins walked into the living room and smiled when they saw ChiChi.

"Grandma!" They both yelled.

They ran up to her and hugged her.

ChiChi raised an eyebrow when she saw their hair.

"What happened to your hair?"

They blushed.

"Shampoo problem." Gochan said.

Gogeta looked at them and began to giggle.

Goshin glared at her.

"Laugh it up little girl, laugh it up."

They all laughed.

Valese set the table with rice, meat, and sushi.

She looked at everyone.

"Dinner is ready, Raiden, ChiChi you two are welcome to stay."

Raiden stood up.

"I love the offer but I have to go."

He kissed Gochi's cheek and waved to everyone before leaving.

They all walked into the kitchen and took their seats.

Gochi placed Gogeta in her high-chair.

Gogeta banged her tiny fists on the tiny table making a few cracks appear.

"Don't bang on the table Gogeta."

She giggled at her father and sucked on her fist.

The twins smiled from the food.

"The food is great mom." Goshin said.

"I second that."

"Well thank you."

Once dinner was finished Gochi helped Valese clean up.

Gochi glanced out the window and had a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Mom do you mind if I take a little stroll?"

"Sure but don't be gone too long, you never know whats out there."

"I'll be fine."

She walked out the front door and into the woods.

She kept walking until she was led to a cave.

To be exact it was her old cave she lived in.

She kneeled down and looked inside seeing nothing.

_"You sure have grown since the last time I saw you." _A voice said.

She jumped and banged her head on the top of the cave.

She groaned in pain and rubbed her head.

She turned around and glared at Goku.

"Thanks for warning me you were coming."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

_"Sorry, so how have you been?"_

"Fine."

He sat down beside her.

_"I noticed you have some siblings now."_

"Yeah the terrible twins and the angel."

He gave her a serious look.

_"You need to train them."_

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

_"Because a great evil is coming to Earth."_

She scoffed.

"Greater than Frigid? Bring it on."

_"I'm serious Gochi I'm here to warn you so you can prepare."_

She nodded.

"Who is it?"

_"You'll find out, tell the Z Fighters so they can prepare."_

"Right."

He kissed her forehead.

_"I'm proud of you Gochi, you've grown into a beautiful and responsible young woman."_

She smiled.

"Thanks grandpa."

_"No problem granddaughter."_

He smiled at her before disappearing.

Gochi walked back to her home and looked at the sky.

Whoever was coming could come.

She smirked.

Its not like she would lose.

She entered her house and looked towards the woods for a minute.

She smiled and closed the door.

_"Bring it on."_ She thought.

**_The End!_**


End file.
